


Born For This

by Darkshadowdeers



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadowdeers/pseuds/Darkshadowdeers
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the song and feel that feel the it fit for a good SummaryWe are the warriors who learned to love the painWe come from different places but have the same name'Cause we were, 'cause we were, 'cause we were, 'cause we wereBorn for this, we were born for thisWe are the broken ones who chose to spark a flameWatch as our fire rages our hearts are never tame'Cause we were, 'cause we were, 'cause we were, 'cause we wereBorn for this, we were born for thisLet's follow our favorite Naruto, Avatar the last Airbender, and the Legend of Korra characters on the new journey.(Spoiler alert )I will be killing off one, maybe two of the characters.
Relationships: Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Nara Shikadai /Yue, Nara Shikaku/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Suki / Kakashi Hatake, Ursa /Ibiki Morino
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Kyoshi Clan

**In the beginning after Avatar Aang ended the 100 year war and Avatar Korra opened the spirit world for about 200,000 years**   
**after came the the rabbit goddess Kaguya the. The six path sage shows people the charka and how to use it there for**   
**the birth of the ninja after 2,ooo years of benders were all but forgotten. What's left alive now as ninjas practice both be**   
**the charka and the bending of the elements.**

**The very element benders join together form and clan the head of the clan was the fire lord because the sitting in the**   
**fire nation but the head of the other elements bender would marry into the head to keep all the elements in one family**   
**in the hope that any future Avatars will be born into the head family. When hidden villages were formed Avatar was never reborn, but**   
**Raava insures them there will be a new Avatar but the child won't have any of its past lives because it will be the start of a new Avatar**   
**line.**

**Because everything has changed so much so must the Avatar, the original mission has changed.**   
**So Avatar, Aange and Korra teams slip into legends pretty much forgotten, but through stories.**

**Many** **believe t** **hat all they are all just stories and so have benders. There is reason for that the only the to survive in this new world over the**  
 **centuries they let themselves be forgotten and slip legends only 3 clans knew about them Senju, Uzumaki, and Nara have**  
 **keep them in the shadows and are one of the founders of Konohagakure and call the fall of the most the Uchiha clan.**  
 **The clan is Kyoshi. They are known to be very peaceful, warriors, great teachers, and pretty much what Iroh was known for is what followed his example.**  
 **So they know for everything he was they are now.**

**Kyoshi clan** **members**

** Abdicated head clan father flames **

**Hakoda Kyoshi**

**Mother Flames**

**Kya Kyoshi**

**Grandma Flames**

**Kanna Kyoshi**

**Current head clan flames**

**Shikadai Nara Kyoshi and Yue Kyoshi**

**Heir apparent**

**Serenity**   


**Presumptive Heir**

**Sokka**

**Suki Kyoshi mother**

**father by Kakashi Hatake**

**Kion, Kiara, Kovu, Kakashi, and Sakumo**

**Ursa Kyoshi mother Ibiki Morino Kyoshi father**

**first born**

**Zuko**

**twins**

**Azula, Zeheer**

**Mother Suyin Kyoshi's Father Might Gai Kyoshi**

**eldest**

**Bumi, Mai, Mako**

**Middle Twins**

**Kuvia, Asami**

**Youngest**

**Opal, Bolin, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora.**

**Mother Kya Kyoshi father Hiro Hyuga Kyoshi**

**Senna, Hikaru, Keiko, Hizashi**

**Mother Pema father Nao Akimichi Kyoshi**

**Chika**

**Mother Eska, Father Isamu Yamanaka Kyoshi**

**Ryuu**

**They Kyoshi home school the children but things change for the be** **They then the decide as clan that open their class for like a private school**  
 **For Konohagakure, in times of peace, children have a better chance of surviving in life as ninjas. very few clan take advantage of the**  
 **opportunity.**

 **(please comment on the story so** **I know which direction to go)**


	2. New Journey

**I was walking through my family forest late September 22nd , should be happy that Yoshino will be giving birth to my first and only**  
 **child, but I can't help but think the math doesn't add up and I know my father and Yoshino have always been close to the point where it's creepy.**  
 **No father in-law should be that close to their daughter-in-law. Yoshino told my father about the pregnancy first before me, a hold month before me.**  
 **My mother had no help on this, she just brushed me off saying I was just imagining it. Thanks to the spirits of my little brother Ensui, he voiced his doubts about the**  
 **My child is mine**.

**It has been common knowledge that Yoshino couldn't keep her legs close, and she and I never slept in the same room, much less fuck**  
 **each other. Outside the fact she's a slut and I don't fuck sluts and I've been killing her lovers. Even my good friend Tsume Inuzuka said that the**  
 **My unborn child is not even mine. Minato, Inoichi and Ensui are walking with me. They know I'm pissed off.**  
 **Following a path in the dark cause Shikadai and Yue have a plan to help me and they want to do this in secret for what I don't why.**  
 **Shikadai said it the very best way for me to get revenge and get a nice vacation. I like the idea of killing both with one stone. To my surprise me**  
 **that Inoichi and Ensui they pushed me to do the plan, I brought it up to Minato he was all for it he said it do more way more good than bad in the end.**

**"Shikaku over here"**

**I looked up and saw Shikadai standing not too far away from me with Hakoda opposing force that he gave off. Hakoda can make the strongest  
A coward at his feet.**

**"Shikadai and Hakoda, how is Yue doing?" Shikadai starts laughing.**   


**"Yue is ready for her pregnancy to be done saying she looks like a house but she gets pissed when I tell no she doesn't and I**   
**I've never seen her more beautiful. I feel like I am doing everything wrong one moment she can't keep her hands to herself next thing I know I have**   
**kunai or shuriken throw at me."**

**Shikadai was having big tears falling from his face all dramatically but he is always a little be on the dramatic that is why he my**   
**My favorite cousin, who has gotten along with Inoichi, likes to pull this dramatic shit.**   
****

**"Shikadai I'm starting to see why Yue throws kunai at you keep it up I'll help her with it."**

**Hakoda laughed more about our argument.**   
****

**"Ino did hear the ass say he doesn't need help, Yue throws shit at me she can throw shit just fine all on her own she's a big girl"**   
****

**"I did and here your going to help rude much Shikaku come the the man trying to help you out."**

**We went into the Kyoshi compound is was always a beautiful place the stone homes look like made out of ice and fire and they look so natural, big beautiful**   
**waterfalls and water fountains, and a lot of open spaces to let the air flow. They fire paths that light up at night and all day and night in the winter**   
**It looks like it flows like rivers and fire waterfalls and statues of dragons, phoenixes, badger moles, flying bisons and flying lemurs.**   
**These fire paths that go into the flying bisons arrows make them look like they are glowing at night.**   
**Yue is waiting for us on top of the steps, looking impatient which is not like her must be the pregnancy. Ibiki Morino and Gai look**   
**unnerve and look like they just got kicked in the balls, shit should I be worried is Yue going ripe me a new one.**

**"Shikaku did Shikadai and dad tell you the plan?"  
**

**"No Yue but I'm sure they're just waiting for us in the safety of the compound."**

**"Don't try to bullshit me Shikaku it doesn't suit you dear you know very Kyoshi lands safe and private in all the  
element nations."  
**

**" Sorry Yue, I was just"**

**" I know what you were trying to do. What we are going to do is turn back the hands of time for you in matter of speaking**   
**once we do this there is no going back to understanding Shikaku"**   
****

**"Yes, I understand but how and how far are we talking about?"**   
****

**"Essentially cousin you go back into being a newborn child and Minato will use the flying thunder god jutsu to get you to the hospital just to seem**   
**like Yoshino gave birth to you first than to the 2nd born which will make the 3rd born son in the family main branch like he supposed to be."**   


**"Alright, how are you going to do that part you have yet to explain how and how are we going to hide this I'm you don't everyone to know?"**   
****

**"That is correct and we have you covered."**   


**"Alright, let's do this if we wait any longer, the plan might not work."**

**We walked down a dark corridor that led us down deep over the ground. Next thing I know it opens a wonderful forest filled with flowering trees and on top small with breathtaking larger sakura trees  
Hanging over a small pond when I got up to the water's edge I looked down at the crystal clear waters with two koi circling around each and if I didn't know any better they look like the yin-yang symbol.**

**"The black koi with the large white spot on its head that is the ocean spirit La, and the white koi with the black spot is the moon spirit Tui/Yue."**

**The more I look, the more I feel like falling into a trance just by watching them. Next thing I knew I was pushed into the water I quickly turned to try to get to the surface. Just**   
**to see that the koi started swimming around me in a very calming voice told me everything would be all right and just to relax. I feel like my body is going under something**   
**but it happened so fast that the next thing I knew I was pulled out of the water after seemed like minutes but in actuality over 10 minutes, but when I looked around I had**   
**I had a hard time focusing my eyes and holding my head up and very cold. I can see that moving very fast and next thing I know Shikadai happing off to my father**   
**tell him his first grandson was born and rushed back and 10 minutes the other boy was brought in. I was label was baby A the other boy was label baby B**   
**and Yoshino didn't survive the child's birth, my mother was holding both me and the other boy, and the father dropped to the ground hysterically crying. He was demanding**   
**to see Yoshino.**

**My mother asks if we are all right and when can we go home all while her husband is going crazy in the corner. she was told we are both healthy  
The medic asked for our names. While thinking too much on it Mother told the baby A which is me is name Shikaku and baby B be name Shikamaru.  
Mom filled out the paperwork to have us discharge us. She took us home right away while my father was not sure were. she just got us home when my brother  
And then Anbu came in and they told her I was killed, that stopped an attack on the village. Ensui comes picks me up, cries a little, takes me from Ensiu.**

**"My little grand babies Shikaku your Uncle and I will raise you be come the best clan head the Nara has ever seen. Shikamaru, are you going to help your  
brother and both will have good wives. Your lucky shikamaru will have the choice to be in who you marry but they have to get past your old grandma. I   
will not let another woman like your mother be in this clan you boys deserve better. Then abusive wives and husbands today we lost two family members   
You two are a mother and grandfather and I am a good for nothing husband and an even worse daughter-in-law."**

**I got fed, washed and tucked into bed along with Shikamaru it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I was woken up by my mother I guess**   
**Now grandma is feeding Shikamaru and myself to clean and change us, and to start singing our lullaby to us.**

**"My loves. How it pained me  
**

**to leave here alone  
**

**you'll suffer at the hands of those  
**

**Who'd rather to burn  
**

**than see you grow  
**

**But I leave with love,  
**

**though you may think I'm wrong  
**

**you'll think I do not love  
**

**When it's the love that leads me on  
**

**One more moment,  
**

**One more change  
**

**To see your face again  
**

**One more second  
**

**One more kiss  
**

**you are loved  
**

**remember this  
  
One more memory,  
**

**erase the pain  
**

**we will meet again.**

**I always love the lullaby, it's a sad one but it starts to teach us about life and it's not the end, it's just the start of a new journey. I fell asleep listening to grandma  
voice. fall into a deep sleep. **


	3. New life/ new fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight over fate has just begun, and the top cries of new life join the world  
> Shout-outs to  
> Brett Young for his song Lady  
> Anthem Lights for Their Song You Will Always Be My Son
> 
> please let me know how you like.  
> challenge, I need six names for Civilian students for the next chapter, leave a comment,  
> 1\. male or female  
> 2\. Their first and last name  
> 3\. if they have any kekkei genkai / element that they bend

> **Yue has been getting close in having the twins for a few weeks. Shikadai nervous wreck with the**   
>  **worries that come with becoming a new father and leader of the clan. Today was clans council and with civilians to**   
>  **discuss the fate of one Naruto Uzumaki. Shikadai scoured the clan archives with Yue and Hakoda to keep**   
>  **Naruto being sent to the orphanage thinking they found it, with a copy of the archives and having Hakoda there so**   
>  **Yue could rest before the babies come.**
> 
> **"Honorable council members, I brought her today archives of that shows that the Uzumaki clan has been  
>  allies and have an alliance without question and immediately that Naruto Uzumaki be handed over to the care of  
>  the Kyoshi clan till adulthood."**
> 
> **Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Honure Mitokado voiced their opinions on the subject, saying he couldn't take the jinchuriki.**   
>  **that how they saw Naruto a weapon to be used, not a child that lost a lot of his short life, and what he needs now is the love of a family.**   
>  **they will not give that both him and the fox need a lot more love than they are both proud to call Konoha home and be willing to fight and**   
>  **protect her.**
> 
> **"Lady Honure, I don't believe I asked for your permission, I'm telling you and the rest of the council as a formality but Naruto**   
>  **Uzumaki will be coming home with me today. I'm ready to send my clan to go collect him from the hospital."**
> 
> **"You have no right to take that demon?"**
> 
> **"Mebuki Haruno sits down and does you all a favor shut your fucking trap. Naruto is a child just like your little girl nothing more nothing less, and  
>  as for the right, the Kyoshi clan has every right to be one of the founding fathers wells mother cause it was a woman that was leading the clan at the   
>  time and have more pull with the daimyo so if your husband Kizashi livelihood and being called a traitor along with you."**
> 
> **The room falls silent, I look around the room seeing if anyone voices their objection.**
> 
> **"I think it wise not to object to this any further, the Kyoshi clan is very old, traditional and they are very honorable when it comes hold their alliance.**   
>  **So to honor their alliance with the Uzumaki they will protect and educate the last Uzumaki heir. Push come to shove follow thought, and we try stop the we will not like the consequences."**
> 
> **I look at lord Hashi Hyuga and nod in appreciation, he just waves his hand. The Hyuga clan outside the Uchiha clan is just how powerful the Kyoshi clan is**   
>  **what we can do if we need to. Out corner of my eye I saw Fugaku Uchiha standing up to address the council.**
> 
> **"I agree with Lord Hyuga that the child should go with the Kyoshi clan, pushing this will not end well for Konoha and her civilians.**
> 
> **Kyoshi clan intentions are honorable not just for the boy but for all that Konoha doesn't take things lightly."**
> 
>   
>  **Holy shit did the Hyuga and the Uchiha finally agree on something, saw Hakoda look outside most likely to see if hell froze over.**   
>  **Lord Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi looked like he was about to fall out of his chair and the elders look was priceless. As we sat there, the door burst open and ran in a Kyoshi clan member.**
> 
> **"Shikadai Yue has gone into labor she went"**   
>  **"Congratulations Lord Kyoshi, many blessings to your son"**   
>  **"Thank you Lord Hyuga, I hope both twins are healthy"**   
>  **"Do you have the name pick all ready my boy"**   
>  **"Yes, if you excuse me"**
> 
> **I ran out to see my twins and Yue but I got to make a stop first. I stop at the Yamanaka flower shop and pick up some Pink Asiatic lilies that are arranged into a topiary bouquet surrounded by a base of light pink spray roses and carnations, variegated pittosporum and white static for my new daughter.**
> 
> **For my new son blooms such as blue hydrangea, crème roses, graceful white oriental lilies, white alstroemeria, a white disbud mum, purple statice and lavender limonium are accented by seeded eucalyptus and salal in a stunning cobalt blue vase.  
> **
> 
> **For Yue, a wide range of hot pink, fuchsia and light pink roses are combined with ivy and variegated pittosporum in a vintage-style mercury glass bowl.**
> 
> **I got to Kyoshi compound the sky dark like night beautiful light show (very much the northern lights) happen across the sky and look like star shower happening too it was breath taking. As the sky hit its height I heard a baby cry, I ran up the rest of the way home. The closer I got home the louder the baby cried I got to the birthing room I wasn't allowed to go in yet, I was told that it wasn't a place for men oh come I'm a medic I help women give birth to their own babies. I know what's going in better for most men. Luckily for me I have three of the best medics in there: sense Tsunade, Shizune, and Katara.**   
>  **I shouldn't worry about Yue but still I want to be there.**
> 
> **"All right brat go in there and see your very healthy family your babies are beautiful"**   
>  **"Thank you sense"**
> 
> **I walked in and saw Yue holding two little bundles.**
> 
> **"Shikadai meet your daughter and heir apparent Serenity and your presumptive heir Sokka"**
> 
> **I placed the bouquets around the room then came and sat next to them watching her feed them place in their bassinets.  
>  while Yue falls asleep I just sit there watching my babies a few hours later, Serenity becomes a little restless. I pick her up and sing to her to sleep.**
> 
> **I remember when I first heard your heartbeat  
>  It has only been eight weeks  
>  Standing there, starin' at that screen was the  
>  The first time you ever scared me.**
> 
> **God knows, I don't know  
>  That's exactly what I'm doin', but  
>  Good news, we got her to go through it  
> **
> 
> **I hope you look just like your mama  
>  And love her like I do  
>  You'll see close to perfect patience  
>  If you watch her every move  
>  You can always run to daddy  
>  You'll always be my baby, but  
>  Look at her, baby girl  
>  And you'll learn  
>  How to be a lady  
>  Just how to be a lady  
>  Mm-mm**
> 
> **I can make ya laugh 'til you cry  
>  But she can make your tears dry, and  
>  When you get your heart broken by the wrong guy  
>  She can make it right**
> 
> **I hope you look just like your mama  
>  And love her like I do  
>  You'll see close to perfect patience  
>  If you watch her every move  
>  You can always run to daddy  
>  You'll always be my baby, but  
>  Look at her, baby girl  
>  And you'll learn  
>  How to be a lady  
>  Mm-mm  
>  Just how to be a lady  
>  Oh-oh**
> 
> **She'll hear from you  
>  She'll hold you  
>  She'll help you through  
>  She'll fix you  
>  And me too**
> 
> **I hope you look just like your mama  
>  And love her like I do (love her like I do)  
>  You'll see close to perfect patience  
>  If you watch her every move (every move)  
>  You can always run to daddy  
>  You'll always be my baby, but  
>  Look at her, baby girl  
>  And you'll learn  
>  How to be a lady  
>  Just how to be a lady**
> 
> **I just settled with Serenity and Sokka started to cry and sing to him as well.  
> **
> 
> **Your tiny hand in mine as you're sleeping on my chest  
>  Laying here so still giving Mom a chance to rest  
>  And I'm watching my world rise and fall with every single breath**
> 
> **Looking down at you and how you look so much like me  
>  And all I want to do is give you everything you need  
>  Son I know I'm gonna make mistakes  
>  But my love for you will never ever change  
> **
> 
> **I don't ever wanna let you go  
>  But I can't wait to get to watch you grow  
>  And no matter what this life might bring  
>  I want you to know that you will always be  
>  You will always be my son**
> 
> **I'm picturing your life how the years will all play out  
>  And whatever you do just know that I'm already proud  
>  Son, I know you're gonna make mistakes  
>  But my love for you will never ever change**
> 
> **I don't ever wanna let you go  
>  But I can't wait to get to watch you grow  
>  And no matter what this life might bring  
>  I want you to know that you will always be  
>  You will always be my son**
> 
> **From every scraped up knee  
>  To every broken dream  
>  Where ever your road leads  
>  You can always come back home**
> 
> **I don't ever wanna let you go  
>  But I can't wait to get to watch you grow  
>  And no matter what this life might bring  
>  I want you to know that you will always be  
>  You will always be my son**
> 
> **"I always love to hear you sing, it nice to wake up too you sing to our children."  
>  "My dear My voice is not very good which is for the best I'm medic, shinobi, clan head, husband, and now father.  
>  I don't have the time to make a singing career."**
> 
> **Yue laughs at me and just smiles at me, I resettle Sokka back down into his bassinet, Yue pulls into the bed next to her kisses me**   
>  **Our lips touched lightly, Yue rushed in pushing me onto the bed, I offered no resistance, our lips touched more forcefully her tongue enter**   
>  **My mouth eagerly moves, our tongues move frantic dance. I roll press my body on to her hearing moan my name pure desire roll over my body.**   
>  **Wanting nothing more possesses her body. I break the kiss and start to open kisses and small bites right down to her cleavage. Next thing I know**   
>  **I end up flat on my back on the floor with Shizune, and Katara laughing at me.**
> 
> **"Come the fuck on you two, Yue god dame it you just gave birth 2 hours ago and your boy has kept in your pants for six weeks**   
>  **then you guys can fuck each other's brains out and at least not with the kids right next to the next. Yue are trying to get more kids right now."**   
> 
> 
> **"Well you know what the said sense practice makes perfect, and six weeks is a long time without loving I don't to get rusty. Yue wouldn't**   
>  **very happy if I lose my touch."**   
> 
> 
> **"Keep it up Shikadai I'll perfect practice again I know how much you love it."**
> 
> **I pale knowing put me though her training from hell and she make ten times worse than before, and the hell Shizune still laughing at me.**
> 
> **"But Yue came on to me Sense"  
>  **
> 
> **"Do I look like I gave a rat ass who came on to who, you just gave birth you know better the she needs rest.**   
>  **and you young lady, you know, too, being a medic, to need rest, not a sexy time."**
> 
> **She shook her head and went back to check on Yue and my twins.**
> 
> **"Shikadai isn't too early to be traumatizing the twins with your sex life, I'm a grown ass woman and a kunoichi on top of that**   
>  **and I'm traumatized by myself, I can't even imagine what they feel like."**
> 
> **"Oh there's a 2 hour old Shizune not 2yrs yet and there sleeping we could be fucking on wall, all the care about right now is food. sleep, and cleaning poopy diapers."**
> 
> **"ha-ha there Yue and your twins are going to be geniuses they must have some idea what your going "**   
> 
> 
> **"Damn right your ass my twins are going to be geniuses they be prodigy hell we have a clan full of prodigy"**   
> 
> 
> **"Have any of you checked out Naruto yet to make sure he is healthy"**   
>  **"**
> 
> **"Yes, he is healthy Piandao and Iroh is checking his seal"**   
> 
> 
> **"I have a feeling the fight over him is not over yet."**


	4. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life is full of making arrangements and compromises.

**As predicted, the elders and the civilian council didn't give up on Naruto. One December 27th more shit came down the pipe, Hashi Hyuga's wife gave birth to twin girls.**

**Unsurprisingly, multiple births ran on that family line: Hell, Hashi is the eldest of triplets. The same night, the youngest of the triplets' wives gave birth to twin girls and twin boys. Hashi, elder of the twin girls, was born blind, which I was told I could fix once she hit 10 year old optical nerves to mature safer to perform surgery. Hashi wouldn't hear of it so his younger brothers Hizashi and Hiro to find out what he will do. Hiro lost one of the elders of the twin girls.**   
  


**"Hizashi, and Hiro thank you for coming. I want to know what does the the Hyuga do to blind children?"**

**"Tell the mother the loss of their child while the father takes the child to the forest and leaves them to death. May I ask why Shikadai?"**

**" Because Hashi has twin girls and he just registered his younger daughter, and I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to his elder daughter."**

**"A life for a life Hashi can my dead daughter and I'll take his blind daughter as my own.**   
**"Hiro think logically on this the truth will come out and Hashi wants her back or worse her death."**

**"Tell Hizashi how anyone finds out if it stays between the 2 of us and his wife and my wife are identical twins and we are identical triplets. Even if does find out he has to find proof that this is his daughter, without showing his hand in the darker aspects of Hyuga's call. We both know the reputation of the Hyuga has to be upheld no matter what and if that not enough he had me marry into the Kyoshi clan and that Kyoshi clan is a powerful force. For him to go against him alone, how many clans will go against them after it comes out that will have going kill his own daughter because she has been born blind."**

**Hiro had to a point first Hashi has to show proof without a shadow of doubt his daughter, the second point Hiro made that both their wives are identical twins and themselves are identical triplets so DNA will not be any help here. Unless between the 3 of us someone spills the beans no one will know we switched the babies. Kya will never know about the loss of her child and Hashi getting what he wants is the end.**   
  


**"So what is her name going to be?"**

**"Keiko means blessed child, because she has good people watching out for her and it shouldn't matter if she is blind.**

**What should matter is that she loves and is happy and we as adults give the best life that we can give her."**

**"All right Hiro, I'm going to tell you that she will not be blind forever. I can perform optical surgery once Keiko reaches the age of ten years old when the optical nerves mature and will be safer to perform the surgery. Keiko can still be a strong kunoichi we have Toph Beifong Kyoshi be her sensei."**   
  


**"Tell me Shikadai does get sick pleasure getting my brother's hopes up about his daughter becoming kunoichi?"**

**"Do you know of Toph Hizashi ?"**

**"Yes, she is a very powerful kunoichi. How is she going to help my niece be a kunoichi?"**

**"Toph is blind Hizashi, she uses her earth jutsu and chakra to see a different way essentially she sees through touch and feel so she can teach Keiko this.**

**Have an open mind Hizashi just because this how it done one doesn't mean and can't done another way."**

**The look on Hizashi's face was priceless. Hiro the more gentle and fun loving one out of the triplets doesn't believe that fate should rule over one life but to be a guide. while Hashi is their protector, he feels life is ruled by fate and that so can't break free from one chain. I really hope that he will not teach his son Neji this.**   
**Hashi is more the straightforward traditionalist and most likely piss that his wife Nana gave two daughters.**   
  
** (time skip in three years)**

**Life has been hectic with the 3rd great ninja finally coming to an end. The Kumogakure head ninja came to sign the peace treaty but took advantage of the situation.**   
**Attempted to take Hyuga's main house heiress Hinata on her 3rd birthday no less and Hashi being the traditionalist, who is thought a great birthday gift for his daughter, was to have her cousin Neji be branded with their customary cursed seal.**

**Hashi killed the Kumo ninja for the attempted kidnapping. I don't blame him for killing the asshole, I would have done the same thing if he tried to take my baby girl.  
**

**As a result it became a shit show Kumo denied the allegations made against its head ninja and insisted Hashi actions are a decoration of war by Konoha. The only way to avoid war again is life for a life that turns over Hashi's body over as compensation for his actions. Hashi was more than willing to go through it but his beloved father stepped in to offer up his brother as a body double since his Byakugan seal would be destroyed upon his death.**

**Hashi's protests fell on deaf ears, saying if meaning protecting his family and village it was his fate to die. Hizashi knocked him out and went through it, just before he took my poison he handed me a letter to give to Neji one day and asked if Hiro will look after Neji after from time to time. The next day I sat down and told Neji that his father has been very sick for a long time and is all ready to make arrangements that his uncle Hashi and Uncle Hiro look after him.**

**That last thought was thinking of him and he was to go be with his mother in the spirt world in till they are reincarnated and that they will see him one day again but in till then they be watching out for him. Hiro comes through the court yard and just holds Neji and let's cry out.  
**

**"Lord Kyoshi may I speak with please"  
I looked up and saw Lord 3rd and Hashi and his beloved father standing there."  
**

**"Oh course"**

**We walk into Hashi's office and tell someone to bring us tea. As soon as we sat down and the tea had been brought in and the door closed, Hashi's beloved father started on me.  
**

**"You have no right to tell Neji that he is now part of the main house hold and how his father died as well"  
**

**"Oh, should I do it back out there and tell a five-year-old boy that his own grandfather forced his son and his father to be killed to save your favorite son or should I say the only son you will recognize.  
**

**From my understanding the Hyuga clan by tradition has a male heir take over one day. Unless Hashi has had a male child in the last 24hrs I don't know if the least you can do is make your brother's son your heir. From my understanding, Neji is showing signs of being a prodigy, it is a win for both sides and a very good way to thank your brother for giving his life up."  
  
**

**I know very well I'm forcing Hashi's hand on this I just covered the real reason his brother's death and I had explain Hizashi dying just to say he was sick for a long time. I knew Neji was too young to understand why his father was gone and I thought it would be easier to understand. Hizashi understands I would do my best to give his son the best chance at a good life.**   
  


**"I agree that Neji needs to be brought into the main house loving embrace. Shikadai, have you set up an arranged marriage for your daughter?"**

**"Yes, with the Nara clan upon marriage, both clans will merge into one because she is my heiress."**

**I watched him think I had a feeling he was going to pull something like this and that was one of the reasons he was pissed that he had a girl. now Hashi is going to use Neji in trying to merge the clan together, but he knows we get the fire daimyo and that arranged marriages are set in stone. Not sure what he plans on doing next.**

**"I understand things like this are set up at birth, and it's most likely for the best I can set up a marriage with another male in your clan."  
**

**I smiled to myself that what Yue wanted for Sokka to have married a nice girl from a good clan, she was over the moon when she found out I set think in motion for that.  
**

**"Serenity hands are off the table but my son Sokka's hand is still on the table if that will work for you Hashi."  
**

**Hashi's father's eyes got big when I told them that Sokka was still free to marry.**

**"Why is he not your heir apparent then? Is something wrong with him?"  
**

**" Like your clan elder the first born becomes the Heir apparent, unlike your clan it doesn't matter what the sex of the Heir apparent is."  
**

**Hashi tries very hard not to laugh at his father, the look on his father face just bitch slaps him. If I did Yue would be very pissed off at that. She always wants to hand him over his ass back to him on a silver platter.  
**

**"Let's get together the clan elders and heads to discuss this arrangement and what is expected from Hinata."**

**" Of course, how about a week from now noon that we meet that the Jasmine Dragon further discusses over some delicious tea and pastries, it has little of everything I'm sure find to both our satisfaction."**

**" Sounds perfect, we'll see you there Shikadai."  
**

**( One week later)**

**We walk into the Jasmine Dragon show, our private room set up for large parties. we had elder Pakku, Piandao, Iroh, Hakoda, Kya, Kanna, Gyatso.  
**

**we just sat down 20 minutes later and Lord Hashi and his clan elders showed up just as they sat down and the food came out. Sushi and Sashimi was the first course with genmaicha. The fish was made nicely and the was little sweet and light**

**2nd course is unagi with shogayu tea, leave it to Iroh to pick good dishes and tea.**

**3rd course mix tempura with nice dipping sauces with nice white tea very light and went very well.**

**4th course sukiyaki in nice iron small pot that was still shimming with a nice dry sake at last the Wagashi, daifuku, namagashi, sakuramochi and kamairicha jasmine tea**

**As a snack on our desserts, it was time to get down to business on why we're here. I saw that Pakku pulls out a scroll and Piandao sets up his write so he can take notes.**

**"Now that we have our fill Lord Hashi you are here today requesting a marriage arrangement is that correct?"**

**"Yes, Lord Shikadai I believe that your Sokka and my Hinata will make a good match for both our great house."  
**

**"Now that we have that cleared up, the elders of the Kyoshi clan have some questions for"  
**

**"First off, are you prepared to have Lady Hinata one day renounce any affiliation to the clan Hyuga? Just for clarification, it would mean to the Hyuga any and all traditions.**

**Just for clarification it would mean to the Hyuga any and all traditions."  
**

**Lord Hashi and his elders they off guard what Pakku said, and Piandao was just scribing away. One of the Hyuga elders speaks up.**

**" Isn't that a bit much to ask for after all that makes us allies through marriage."**

**"It's no more than we ask from a male child coming from another clan, why should it be any different for females?"  
**

**"Hyuga allies doesn't necessarily mean they are Kyoshi clan's allies just like Kyoshi clan allies necessarily mean the Hyuga clan's.  
**

**so we ask again, are you willing to follow through on our first condition?"**

**Gyatso knows how to shut people up as the Hyuga elder backs down, just as quickly. That's when Hashi's beloved father spoke up.**

**"Keep in mind this is a child from the main Hyuga house worth more some commoner."**

**"Oh course you will say that you could get rid of Hiro fast enough, spend the time to listen or read the scroll the last time we got together.  
**

**So do us all a favor, shut the hell up we all know you don't give a shit what happens here today."  
**

**Got to love Gran, she tells it like it is doesn't give an ass rat about your feeling and he an ass hole he didn't give a shit about sons any of them.**

**I can see Hashi read through the very same scroll that was made up for his brother Hiro 20yrs ago.  
**

**"As a father I'm prepared to have Hinata to renounce all Hyuga clan and Myself in all the traditions.  
**

**What will your next condition be?"**

**"Our next condition is that Hinata learns how to form clan fighting styles and be a medic, we are very traditional and there are roles we expect our women to all become medics and learn the medical arts. Again, just for clarification, Hinata will not be teaching Hyuga any fighting styles if you remember that this falls under that renouncement and any affiliation to the clan Hyuga."**   
  


**"Just for clarification, when will the renounce and any affiliation to the clan Hyuga start, and when will these teachings start as well?"**

**" That very good question indeed, Hinata will start right away with the learning, just for safety measures young Hinata lives in of two apartments above Jasmine Dragon. In which her needs will be her needs will be met mostly by the Kyoshi clan. Once she is 12 or 13 or whatever she becomes, Genin Sokka will gift her a traditional betrothal necklace, which signifies the clan she is intending to marry."  
**

**"Wait, Lady Hinata is three years old, do you want her to be living on her own in an apartment?"  
**

**"Can she live with her uncle Hiro in till she becomes an academy student rather than a movie into the apartment or just stay with my house if sign an affidavit that she learns will not leave me and go anywhere else?"  
**

**I look to my elders to see what they think, they know his father is trying to use Hiro to get info on the clan working luck for us. That Hiro had enough of his father's crap and told us right away.  
**

**We can't be so sure if his father will not try to make Hinata do the same. I know no one wants to take a child from their mother or father. If it wasn't for Hinata's mother coming to us for a few days we wouldn't have made it a condition.**   
  


**{Lady Hyuga what did come to see me today for, and did ask nurse specific request me. Yes Lord Kyoshi, I'll get straight to the truth**

**I know Hashi wants to get me pregnant as soon as I can and I can't have another without it killing me, and I can't even think about trying**

**Without making sure Hinata's future is secure, because if I have another girl or boy their good chance Hinata will be forced into lower branches and will not be alone to talk her to any way.**

**I am less with her being in the Kyoshi clan she has a better future and life and there might be a small chance I told talk to her, see her, and hold my baby.}  
**

**I told Yue what Lady Hyuga told me and we told the elders and we all agreed that it would be best if Hinata came to live with or be close to us.  
**

**"Lord Hashi, under normal circumstances but your father tried once to go around an affidavit, Hinata will be living with Gran Gran and Pakku in till academy age, but we can ask Hiro and his wife.**

**I'm sorry but no we will not risk it again because your father has shown untrustworthy and dishonorable. Yes, think this will be a good match but with your father being alive and him trying to pull this before."**

**"If your father is to pass next month while we finalize the betrothal agreement we will go with the affidavit and if we go back on this will tell the village what truly happened to her twin sister. And trust me, the Hyuga clan will not be getting their reputation back. Do I make myself clear Lord Hashi."**

  
**"Yes lady Kyoshi"**

**( It's been 5 years since the attack of the nine fox kyubi)**

**The fight for Naruto went back and forth over his fate. Civilians and elderly councils in Konoha are trying to tell the Kyoshi clan that not one clan can control over the jinchuriki.  
**

**"If that was the case then one clan would become the Jinchuriki Honorable Council members. So let me give you a history lesson than Konoha first jinchuriki was the lady Mito Uzumaki which was Lord 1st wife , our 2nd jinchuriki was Kushina Uzumaki Lord 4th wife, and now their son Naruto Uzumaki. Did you forget this out of convenience? So you can't use that one clan can't have control over the jinchuriki. When you've been asking that clan to be the jinchuriki."  
**

**"Lord Kyoshi it is a great honor to become a jinchuriki"  
**

**"Oh Lady Honure Mitokado if it is such a great honor why you didn't offer up any children or grandchildren then, And that you have on this council.  
**

**We came to an agreement that Naruto will live in one of the apartments above Jasmine Dragon once he enters the ninja academy, and that our master will teach the group of which we have a list here I'll go over with you."**

**The Nara clan**

**⦁ Heir apparent Shikaku Nara**

**&   
**

**Presumptive heir Shikamaru Nara**

** The Hyuga Clan  **

**⦁ Hinata Hyuga**

**The Akimichi Clan **

**⦁ Heir apparent Chouji Akimichi**

** The Uchiha clan  **

**⦁ Presumptive heir Sasuke Uchiha**

** The Yamanka clan  **

**⦁ Heir apparent Ino Yamanka**

** Aburame Clan **

**⦁ Heir apparent Shino Aburame**

** Inuzuka Clan  **

**⦁ Presumptive heir Kiba Inuzuka**

** The Uzumaki Clan  **

**⦁ Heir apparent Naruto Uzumaki**

** Civilian students **

**⦁ Sakura Haruno**

** Kyoshi Clan **

**⦁ Heir Apparent Serenity Kyoshi**

**⦁ Presumptive heir Sokka Kyoshi**

**⦁ Kion Kyoshi  
**

**⦁ Kiara Kyoshi**

**⦁ Kovu Kyoshi**

**⦁ Kakashi Kyoshi**

**⦁ Sakumo Kyoshi**

**⦁ Azula Kyoshi**

**⦁ Zeheer Kyoshi**

**⦁ Opal Kyoshi**

**⦁ Boiln Kyoshi**

**⦁ Meelo Kyoshi**

**⦁ Ikki Kyoshi**

**⦁ Jinora Kyoshi**

**⦁ Senna Kyoshi**

**⦁ Hikaru Kyoshi**

**⦁ Keiko Kyoshi**

**⦁ Hizashi Kyoshi**

**⦁ Chika Kyoshi**

**⦁ Ryuu Kyoshi**

**They overlook the list of students talking among themselves.**

**"Though do we have more civilian students?"**

**"Well we were only given one name that was civilian, our goal was set for six students, but Elders you only gave us one civilian name."**

**"You get mad at the Kyoshi on that when you only give them one name. When it's your responsibility to get the names Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Honure Mitokado.  
**

**Kyoshi has been more than accommodating with your demands. You can not make the demands and set them up to fail. Lord Shikadai the list is fine, you may continue as planned I look forward to next year's academy students."  
**

**"Thank you Lord Hokage, I'll pass the list to the clan elders so they can start to set up a plan on how and who is going to be teaching what.  
**

**Would you like a list on who will be doing what once we have that set?"  
**

**"Not that fine, I've learned for a long time when ask the Kyoshi clan to teach and nurture just to stay the hell out of their way or they run you over."  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	5. Author's notes

I'm sitting here look at my blank screen I have a few ideas and I'm not a hundred percent sure which way to go so hopefully I get review off of this and somebody tells me how they like it to go. Here's the list of ideas 1 we go ahead give an idea Ninja Academy life was like or should we go through a Time skip and go close to graduation liking Canon and just work from there. Go head and vote like me know


	6. The Exam

**The days at the academy for the kids were long and hard. For a while most of the kids didn't like Iruka sensei, because when Naruto goofed off he told the class to ignore. Some think about joining in the village torment of Naruto, but things got better when Iroh had Iruka come for tea and had a very heartfelt talk with Iruka. Naruto took Piandao lesson misleading the enemy using perception. So Naruto acts out, by pulling pranks on the worst of his tormentors. Naruto went as far as purpose fail the graduation exam 3 times so he be know as dead last in the class Like any day of the week Naruto is late for class and Iruka went to go find him while. Goes over year review for the exam the next day Iruka comes in tied up.**

**  
  
"Naruto why are you always goofing off you keep this up you won't again graduate this year."  
**

**".... Awww come on Iruka sensei I was just having a little fun."  
"Well that's your little shit, we're all going to go over the transformation jutsu again. So everyone lined up."  
**

**My guess is that Iruka didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Iroh had us all ready in line to read to go outside to review the jutsus.  
**

**"Oh, you're all up every good, let's go over the transformation."  
**

**"Iruka sensei I'm glad that trying to be a good teacher punishes Naruto for transgression today. I tell you again to stop trying to take control of my class one of two assistants to this class. The sensei is to this are Pakku for taijutsu, Piandao for kenjutsu, shurikenjutsu, bukijutsu, and any other weaponry and how to use them. I cover the chakra flow and ninjutsu."  
**

**" My apologies Iroh sensei, I just want everyone to do their best sir."  
**

**"I'm someone that has survived 3 ninja wars and can't possibly have no knowledge that would help these young souls."  
**

**We all laugh at Iruka chewed out by Iroh sensei and the more patient out of the three sensei. As we walk out to review the jutsu. It didn't take long to get over that we were dismissed to rest up for the exam.  
**

**"Hey, let's go to the Jasmine Dragon before I have to be at home for more training."  
**

**"Sure Sokka"  
**

**We all got Jasmine Dragon tea shop which was most of the classmates that were part of clans. We went to our normal table (which is a very big round table).  
**

**Everyone sits Shino by the window with Kiba to his right next to Kiba is Kion, than Hinata than Azula, Boiln, Meelo, Zeheer, Kiara, Ino, Ryuu, Chouji, Chika, Sokka , Shikamaru, Opal, Naruto, Shikaku, and Serenity left to Shino.  
**

**"I wonder which teams we will be placing next week?"  
**

**The normal order that comes out was a place for us for this time of day with each getting a nice sandwich, with sweet white chocolate black cherry ice tea, and Wagashi, daifuku.  
**

**"Don't worry too much, we'll just be genin. Lord Hokage will place us on a good team. I just hope it's not with pinky and duck butt."  
**

**"I find it funny that Haruno thinks she is going take kunoichi of the year when we all the know in the top running comes down to Ino, Kiara, Opal, Azula, Hinata, Serenity,."  
**

**"Oh please she's the true dead last I'm not even sure how she's going to pass tomorrow's exam"  
**

**"Azula look out the window its pinky shh let's over hear what we are saying."  
**

**"Oh come Ino you got to let me fuck with anyone's head every now and then."  
**

**" We will let you if get be in the chuunin exam this year."  
**

**"Oh look what I see here is a bunch of rejections and demons"  
**

**We all can see that Azula wants to make her cry again and we don't need that headache right now.  
**

**"Should you guys practice wanting ninjas?"  
**

**"Haruno doesn't need to go fix those split ends that Sasuke doesn't like to upkeep as a woman."**

**She tried to be subtle by looking at the ends of her and Azula couldn't or just didn't want too.  
**

**"Oh look is that gray hair I see I'll go take care of that before Sasuke sees that."  
**

**She runs home so fast home to at look and make sure there are no split ends and gray hairs.  
**

**"She's not going to last long in ninja life with her thinking."  
**

**"Well, Shino, have you ever met her mother Mebuki Haruno has the nerve to try arranged marriage between Sokka and her daughter."  
**

**"Wait sis when was this?"**

**"Last month as was piss when papa and mama told me your marriage had already been arranged."  
**

**"Wait you mean she doesn't know Sokka"  
  
**

**"Is marriage arranged for me?"  
**

**"Or Hinata she doesn't care she been pushing pinky at duck butt for years, Sokka is in 2nd place in her mind now she is going to try to bully her way into this."  
**

**" Wait, Hinata is going to marry Sokka when this is going to happen."  
**

**"Well, Kiba, the official announcement will happen tomorrow after the exam, Hinata will be getting her traditional betrothal necklace. Which it handmade craved by Sokka and he infused his chakra."** ****

**"Isn't that a little too young to get engaged?"  
**

**"Well no they are married age 16yrs or when they chuunin."  
**

**"I don't see a big deal Kiba, I'll be giving Serenity her necklace tomorrow too."  
**

**" Is Kiara hand taken as well?"**

**"No, Kiara and Opal are still available they other clan members marriages at still in talks."  
**

**"Well that's the case I'll to get home to study see you later guys"  
**

**"Later on Kiba"  
**

**"I have to go to see class tomorrow."**

**"See you Shino"  
**

**"How do guys want bets that the rest be in arranged marriages by the end of the week."**

**"Hell Naruto, I'll take that bet, but who's going to hold the money?"  
**

**"Hello children, enjoy afternoon tea before heading home?"  
**

**"Hi Uncle Iroh, Hey Uncle Iroh, can you hold the bet money for us?"**

**"Sure, what is this bet about?  
**

**"I bet the rest of us will be in an arranged marriage at the end of the week."  
**

**"And I'm putting $10 on the fact we will not be in an arranged marriage by the end of the week."  
**

**"All right Shikamaru $10 for not."**

**"$10 it will be by next week"  
**

**"I'm with Naruto and will be by the end of the week. so put me down for $10."  
**

** Arranged marriage bets by end of the week   
**

**⦁ Naruto $10  
**

**⦁ Sokka $10  
**

**By the end of next week**

**⦁** **Azula $10** **  
**

**⦁ Zeheer $10**

**The next morning we all are sitting in class waiting for the exam to start and later that evening at a party.  
**

**"All right, class this how the graduation exam is going to work. It has three parts to the exam,**   
**the first part is the written exam, when you're done turn in the written exam to hand me than Iruka-sensei or Mizuki-sensei will take you to your next part of the test and from the second part you go to third part of the test. You will be taken to another classroom where you will wait to be announced who passed and their passing score and their total score from the years. Lord Hokage will announce the rookie and kunoichi of the year were to be given special headbands and high-end shrunken and kunai with ceremonial kunai to take home to your families any question."**

**"No questions, good let's begin, Iruka please pass out the written exams."**

**It didn't take long for the written exams to be passed. soon all you could hear were pencils to paper. It didn't take long for Shikaku and Serenity to finish the written part. Just as they hand theirs in Naruto, Sokka, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Azula, Zeheer, Kion, Opal, Chika, Ryuu.  
**

**The second they had to wait in the hall outside the indoor gym to wait. The first to go in was Shikaku. He saw Sense Pakku.  
**

**"Good day Shikaku Welcome to the second part the exam is going to slip up into 3 small parts alright?"  
Ok, what is the first part of the second exam sense"  
**

**"It's a test of your taijutsu you be fight an chuunin of my choice in almost dark room, because it easier full light room in daylight outside but as ninja you not always give the options to fight under perfect circumstances."  
**

**The lights in the gym go down to very low light. so low the you could see more than a few feet in front of you. Shikaku waits for the chuunin to come to him. It didn't take long for Chuunin to show and Shikaku had the chuunin on his back and Sansei called the in to that part of the test.**

**"Congratulations Shikaku you passed the first part of the seconded exam step right side those doors you can start your 2nd step."**

**"Thank you sensei "  
**

**Shikaku walked through the doors he was told to go though and saw sensei Piandao.  
**

**"Aww Shikaku I had a feeling you would be one of my first students. In this step you must show case your master over kenjutsu, shurikenjutsu, bukijutsu, and any other weaponry. First up will be your kenjutsu"**

**Shikaku draws his wooden sword kendo and his battojutsu work.  
**

**"Enough, now show me your shurikenjutsu."**

**Shikaku showed him his techniques of shuriken, kunai, senborn.  
**

**"Enough, now show me your Bukijutsu."  
**

**Shikaku showed sensei Piandao his techniques of his weaponry and that he can mix them if need be.  
**

**"Enough you pass you may go, over the where the trees water pond is at."  
**

**Shikaku walked over to the pond where he was told to go. He saw sensei Toph standing there.  
**

**"Hello Shikaku, your chakra is controlled by tree walking and water walking."  
**

**Shikaku shows the his tree walking and his water walking.  
**

**"Good you pass now go with Iruka your last your hold exam."  
**

**Iruka took to a classroom and was told to go through the door. He went in and saw the other sensei from the other class rooms with Mizuki.**

**" Welcome to your last part of the exam today Shikaku you need to make a show of your ninjutsu clone and you need at least 3 to pass if not more."  
**

**Shikaku did his clone jutsu he made five, he passed. Iruka took to the empty classroom to wait.  
He didn't have to wait long for Serenity to come in first.  
**

**"Wow clone jutsu could they think outside the box?"  
**

**"Hmm well they just said clone jutsu didn't say what type I think clone jutsu and they think we just know doppelganger jutsu."**

**"Well I guess they're going to be in for a surprise with Naruto"  
**

**"Sis you don't have to worry about Naruto."  
**

**I watch Serenity gently smile at Sokka, we all seen the village treat Naruto like crap even the first 2 and half years Iruka treated Naruto like he was the very source of his pain.**

**I remember like yesterday how Serenity had enough of it from him and told him to tell him to tell him to say one she be Hokage and make wash her floors if he does cut it out. He wasn't the only one that lost someone, seemed to forget Naruto lost his family that too that day and have the very home treat like the he was the sum of the earth. The difference between the two of you is that he chooses to be happy while you choose to wallow in your own misery and chooses to put blame on a child that has no control over anything at the. Uncle Iroh stepped forward and told Iruka not to be in till, his attitude has changed.**

**While I was in La La Land the classroom filled up with everyone in it. Not long after, our sanseis fill the room with the Lord Hokage.**

**" First of all I would like to pass my Congratulations to you as of today official ninja, now you all want to know who made the rookie and kunoichi of the year. Yes, before I announce who they are. All right, I will announce the 4th rank on ok all right. Ok 4th class rank Naruto Uzumaki and the 4th rank class for the kunoichi is Ino Yamanka. Ok 3rd rank in class is Kion Kyoshi and 3rd rank kunoichi is Hinata Hyuga and 2nd rank is Sokka Kyoshi and 2nd rank kunoichi Azula Kyoshi. The moment we all been waiting for the announcement of the rookie and kunoichi of the year."  
**

**I saw out the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura Haruno go to stand up and Sasuke Uchiha move to like to get ready to stand up as well.  
**

**"With the perfect score Congratulations to your rookie and kunoichi of the year Shikaku Nara and Serenity Kyoshi may your will of fire keep burning bright."  
**

**Both Sakura and Sasuke fell down when it was announced that Serenity and I won. I'm going to stand up and help Serenity stand.  
**

**" Here are your special headbands, high-end shrunken and kunai with ceremonial kunai. You have a lot to be proud of. For other top ranking rookies and kunoichi get a new shrunken and kunai set and ceremonial kunai engraved with your class rank I look forward to see where your ninja path takes you guys."'**

**While Lord Hokage was giving us our prize I saw everyone getting their headband too. You can see Naruto looking at his ceremonial kunai nearly in tears.  
**

**"Bubby we did it were ninja why so sad."  
**

**"Sokka and Shikaku I'm just so happy and maybe Sakura would go on out with me."  
**

**"Naruto sweetie leaves sakura to Sasuke and fine a girl that will treat you better way better than her any day of the week."**

**"Serenity, are you sure someone like that is fine with me?"  
**

**"Yes, I'm sure you just believe in yourself like we believe in you one day you be Hokage."  
**

**"Right, I'll be Hokage, believe it"  
**

**That is what makes Serenity a good leader and makes a good wife she is supportive when she needs to be.**

**"All right I'm done with sad shit like go get some food."**

**"Sokka we need to get mama ready to wait at the nice bathhouse and spa so we can get ready for tonight's party, remember you and the boys are going on one side then us girls"  
**

**"Oh, can we get a quick bit?"  
**

**"Than your on your own with mama Sokka."**

**As we walk out of the academy to get the bathhouse we so we can get clean up for tonight. We joke around as we walk to the bath house.  
**

**( little time skip)**

**As night rolled around I was starting to get nervous. It was also time when I gave Serenity Kyoshi her betrothal necklace. I wasn't sure if she liked it or maybe I craved it wrong. Just a million thoughts going through my head. I know Sokka was giving his first but as much didn't make a big deal about it.  
  
**

**Were we able to with the year be married, yes marrying Serenity would be so bad. Wouldn't I be a good man my first go around I'm not sure if I was a good husband. I was walking around the Kyoshi compound Naruto, Shino, and Kiba when they came walking up to me.  
  
**

**"Hey come man its a party and soon the world will know that having one of the most beautiful woman in the world is the world."  
**

**"Maybe Shikaku is getting a little nervous, or maybe he doesn't want her."  
**

**"Kiba and Shino leave Shikaku alone and marry in a big deal. I think it shows how much one cares and takes seriously."  
**

**"Naruto is your right, it is a very big deal but it makes it better if you marry the right person."  
**

**"So you guys don't see arranged marriages off?"  
**

**"No, it makes sense with our ninja careers, when we have the time to find a suitable and court her and hope she will like you back. Some arranged marriages don't work out only because someone or both don't to work, but with this clan it more hear so that marriages are arranged. So finding one on your own is rare here. I talked to my father in arranging my marriage to Opal. Being around calms my comrades, they want to be around. she is taken by them she asks about and to take care of when I'm around."  
**

**"I heard you man I ask my mom the same as Kiara."  
**

**We called to join the rest of the so dinner of celebration can start and announcements. When I sit by Serenity she smiles at me like that, filled with love and safety.**

**"Feel better Shika?"  
**

**"Wait, how did you know something was wrong?"  
**

**"You normally join the group right away but you, become too much in your head you need to be brought back that ask the guys to bring you back."  
**

**I was shocked that very few people knew what, what I did, when and what I needed to be pulled back. I now have no question if the marriage will work. She'll be here for me and I'll be here for her.  
**

**"Welcome friends and family, we've all got some exciting news. Konoha just got the good of new ninjas today."  
**

**"Outside of that, here to announce engagements first to be announced, be my son Sokka and be married to Hinata Hyuga. I look forward have daughter-in-law."  
**

**I watch Sokka get up and hand Hinata a long box. When she opens it starts to cry and you can see Sokka ask her somethings she nods. Sokka picks up the necklaces and puts them on her.  
**

**  
  
  
  
**

**"Well, on our next engagement and upon marriage, both clans will merge into one. So we all look forward to Shikaku Nara as a son-in-law."  
**

**I had her necklace box watch she open the it. I watched her hand go to her mouth and now started to worry that she does like it.**

**"I know, I didn't carve anything to the stone but color swirling around in the stone that minded me of fire. So I thought let the stone speak for itself."  
**

**"Shikaku my love breath I love it. Yes, it's simple but it's also you. I would anything that wasn't for you and thank you. Will you put me on this please?"  
**

**I didn't need to be told twice and put on and watch the stone fall upon her throat. could help me feel proud that she is mine.  
**


	7. The Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We found out who on which teams and true colors are starting to show themselves.

**The day came when we got to know which teams we were put on. Over the past week there have been talks about when I be getting married to Serenity and when Hinata and Sokka are getting married.**

**Both the Nara and Kyoshi clans want to merge as soon as possible. We all agree that to wait in till one of us is made chuunin than shortly after we are married. I sat there in the classroom waiting for the sensei to and told us which teams we'd be in. I was sitting in the last row of the desk with Serenity sitting next to Ino sitting next to her at the end of Chouji. In front of us is Sokka in front of me with Hinata sitting next to him. Jinora was sitting next to Hinata and Naruto on the end. In front of them is Kiba Inuzuka, his ninken Akamaru, Shino Aburame sitting next to him and Opal next to him on the end of Kion Kyoshi.**   
  
  


**In front of them were Hizashi Kyoshi, Sakumo Kyoshi, Shikamaru Nara, Ryuu Kyoshi A across from them is Keiko Kyoshi, Hikaru Kyoshi, Kakashi Kyoshi, Rei Haruno. Behind them are Bolin Kyoshi, Meelo Kyoshi , an unknown fan girl, and an unknown Uchiha. Behind them is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, next to him unknown fan girl, next to her is, unknown fan girl. Behind them are Azula Kyoshi, Kovu Kyoshi, Kiara Kyoshi and Zeheer Kyoshi.  
  
**

**Ino, Hinata and Serenity are talking about betrothal necklaces and upcoming weddings in a few years. They stop talking in favor watching the fight that broke out between the fan girls and Sakura Haruno which Sasuke is in the middle of well more on the bottom of it. Iruka sensei came in and told us to settle down.  
**

**"Alright I be go over who no what team if your name hasn't called for a team you are to place in the Genin corps from at sensei could and take you for apprenticeship or for a later date be put on team for whatever reason that"  
**

**"Iruka-sensei why tell us this, I thought Iroh-sensei would tell this?"  
**

**"Listen here you little brat this is now my classroom understand so you will follow my orders."**

**"All right sensei, whatever gets hard at night I don't really care."  
**

**We all started to laugh at what Azula said to Iruka sensei. Boy did he get red in the face, he looks like he wants to kill Azula right there. But little did he know Azula wanted to follow her dad in the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, and one day take over his job.**

**"Alright, let's call your sensei will be here after lunch.  
**

**Team Kurenai - Kiba Inuzuka, his ninken Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kion Kyoshi.**

**Team Guy- Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kakashi Kyoshi.**   
  


**Team Asuma Sarutobi - Choji Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Serenity Kyoshi  
**

**Team Ebisu - Opal Kyoshi, Hizashi Kyoshi, Sakumo Kyoshi**

**Choza Akimichi Team - Bolin Kyoshi, Meelo Kyoshi, Jinora Kyoshi**

**Akihiko Sarutobi team- ⦁ Chika Kyoshi, Shikamaru Nara, Ryuu Kyoshi**

**Team Kakashi Hatake - Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sokka Kyoshi**

**Team Tenzin - Rei Haruno, Keiko Kyoshi, Hikaru Kyoshi**

**Aoba Yamashiro team - Rei Haruno, Keiko Kyoshi, Hikaru Kyoshi**

**Inoichi Yamanaka Team- Azula Kyoshi, Kovu Kyoshi, Kiara Kyoshi, Zeheer Kyoshi**

**All right, that is everyone meet back here after lunch."  
**

**With that Iruka walk out we started to get up to the roof where all can fit. As soon as we get up Sasuke comes up to us.**

**"Serenity would like to eat lunch with me. I made lots of all my favorites."  
**

**"Oh that's nice... I think but I'm engaged to be married. Why ask one of the other girls over there see they want to eat with you."**

**"You don't have to lie to me, baby I know want me."**

**"If you don't believe me about my engagement why don't you ask your mother, father, better yet your older brother Uchiha. Oh that's right, your brother killed them and tried to kill the rest of your clan."  
**

**With that, I watched Serenity walk out of the girl quickly following her, with Azula crying and saying she wanted to say to him.** **Most of the guys went with the girls. I saw Sokka tell Naruto to go with the girls. So it was Sokka, Zeheer, Kion, Kiba and Shino.  
**

**"Uchiha, you have a problem with someone telling you no?"**

**"Like the prime of the ass would go for anyone, so you can be jealous of all you want. She will be mine even though I have shown her she is better off with me, even if I have to force her."**

**I slammed him against the wall behind him. Before Sokka could do anything.  
**

**"Now you listen to me you piece of shit, if I find out you try or attempt. What you are implying will be the last thing you do and I promise you they will not find the body. Do we understand each other?"  
**

**"Like you can take me, in your dreams."  
**

**Just about to lay his ass out, Shikamaru pops his head in.  
**

**"Shikaku kills him later when Iruka is back ."**

**Kiba opens the window, knees him hard in his balls and throws him out the window. Kiba closes the window just as quickly, we walk out calmly and join you with the others.  
  
**

**Once we got up to the roof, I knew I didn't want any of the girls to be capable of handling someone like Sasuke alone, but what if he had help?**

**"Listen up ladies in till further notice, I don't want any of you walking alone anywhere."**

**The girls look up in shock and are a little pissed off and want to know what is going on.  
**

**"Shikaku why?"**

**I walk over too Serenity to hold her hand before I go and kill Sasuke.  
**

**"Sasuke Uchiha is showing signs that he is becoming a sexual predator."  
**

**"How are you sure, is this what he asked Serenity out?"  
**

**"Ino, he said, will show what is best for her even if she doesn't know it. What he is implying is not good."  
**

**"That and him showing he will not take no for an answer."**

**"So Sokka and Naruto keep an eye on Sasuke if he showing signs that he will slip further into darkness."**

**"What if he does, what are we going to do?"**

**"We turn over to Ibiki Morino Kyoshi to hand it over."  
**

**We quickly finished up eating to get back to class. I saw the girls stay close to us. When we got to class we saw Sasuke sitting by the seat that Serenity was in. we went to sit somewhere else in the classroom. Once we got there Serenity sat very close to me and I saw Hinata sitting on Sokka's lap. It wasn't long before we saw the Gai team come pick up Kakashi Kyoshi and we waved bye.  
**

**Next to come was Tenzin pick up his team Rei Haruno, Keiko Kyoshi, Hikaru Kyoshi. just as they walk out. Inoichi Yamanaka to pick his team Azula Kyoshi, Kovu Kyoshi, Kiara Kyoshi, Zeheer Kyoshi. It wasn't after that that Kurenai got her team Kiba Inuzuka, his ninken Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kion Kyoshi. You can see that Hinata didn't want to go but Sokka said something to her.  
**   
  


**"Don't worry man, she will not be walking alone at all."  
**

**"Thanks Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Kion. Just watch each other back this far from over."  
**

**"Will do, and Naruto and yourself watch for each other."**

**Then Ebisu came soon after Opal Kyoshi, Hizashi Kyoshi, and Sakumo Kyoshi. Choza Akimichi's team - Bolin Kyoshi, Meelo Kyoshi , Jinora Kyoshi left too about the same time few minutes later.**   
**Akihiko Sarutobi team Chika Kyoshi, Shikamaru Nara, Ryuu Kyoshi left too I wave my brother on. An hour went by and sensei's came to get the teams and what was left was team Kakashi Hatake and team Asuma Sarutobi. Sasuke and myself got into a staring contest we didn't look at when someone came in.**   
  


**"Team Asuma, let's go."  
**

**I stand still in my staring contest with Sasuke as i walk out. We saw another man walk in the call for his team. Asuma-sensei lead us to a training field, told us to sit.  
**

**"Ok, before we begin do you want to tell me what was going on back there?"**

**"Sasuke Uchiha is implying that he forced himself on a few of the ladies in class, which to me he is showing signs of becoming a sexual predator."**

**"Well shit not this crap again thank you for telling me."**

**"Wait this has happened before sensei?"  
**

**"Well, yes, his older brother."  
**

**"So what did you do before?"**

**"Honestly, I could tell I wasn't in the village at the time."**

**"Now you guys have a choice be tested today or in the morning."**

**"Let's get over with"  
**

**Everyone nodded to show they were ready.**

**"Ok the test will be is to get these 3 bells from me."  
**

**"Is that it?"  
**

**"Yep, oh yeah you'll have to come in if you're prepared to kill me your not getting these bells."**

**"When do we start?"**

**"When I say go and you have 3 hours to get them."  
**

**We got ready to go so we could move when he said go.  
**

**"Go"**

**All four of us jumped into the brush to hide and come up with a plan.  
**

**"Here's the deal guys, I'm going to use a paper flash bomb, with that Ino you go and try to take over his soul with a trap in my shadow, Choji you come with your partial jutsu two handed, and Serenity when we have him penned, use control over air and water to get those bells."**

**"It will work but it would be better if Choji throws another paper flash bomb at the same time you do from the other side so he can be on the look out for over the or something."  
**

**"Hmm could you use the air to send a few out there"**

**"Yes"  
**

**"All right then let's go"  
**

**"With moments in which we had everything set up to go, I look to everyone to make sure they are ready, the nod. I let Serenity know that to start with in seconds everything was moving fast. Ino the her jutsu I got body gently move to the ground than use my shadow jutsu and follow by Choji all they while Serenity was using l the flash and sound bombs everywhere just in case he get out. Once we get him, Serenity quickly grabs the bells. Once we get the bells we stop with our attack.**

**We waited for Asuma-Sensei to get his bearings first then we walked into the clearing. We were holding the bell when he looked at us.  
**

**"Well that was fast, I thought it would take you longer to get them if not at all. Well that means you know the point of the test then."  
**

**"Yes, it team work we as leaf work as team that why other villages can't take us down."  
**

**"Good, let's go get bbq to celebrate passing?"  
**

**"Cool for Jasmine Dragon then."  
**

**"Isn't that a tea shop?"  
**

**"Asuma-sensei Jasmine Dragon is more than just a tea shop, a little bit of everything one can eat. Over other types of beverages."  
**


	8. Land of Waves part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings from here on out it is going to get dark and at times light up from time to time.

**Info on the look We've been a ninja for a few weeks now and to everyone's surprise that. Jinora was able to get Naruto out of a horrendous orange monstrosity jumpsuit. Naruto showed up one day in a dark blue sleeveless loose turtleneck with black tactical pants, black ankle-length filling close ninja shoes, and he did a temple shave and pulled what was left into the warriors wolf tail like most guys are doing. Naruto started like most of the guys in the group putting our leg holster on both legs. Above his back weapons pouch sat his black blade kyoketsu-shoge he called soul-stealer.**   
  
  


**I change my clothing starting with skin tight solid mash armor Sleeveless turtleneck, tank top over it black tactical and tactical pants with my black deer skin flak jacket ( the he was wearing anime) with black ankle-length boots. with my shadow bat dagger in my boots, leg on holster on both legs, weapon pouch to back with shadow strike (which is tang like machete) strapped to my back. My dark brown hair did a temple shave and pulled what was left into the warriors wolf tail.**

**Sokka had was wearing a tunic with top tactical armor and black tactical pants boots. (Pretty much what he was wearing in book 3) space sword and his boomerang strapped to his back. same haircut too. Kiba changed his style to a mash armored short sleeve blue turtleneck shirt with a waist-length black trench coat that had a hoodie with a fang sword strapped vertically to his back like Shino. So no one could tell he had one. Kiba would like to keep his messy hair.**

**Shino is wearing a knee-length tan-colored trench coat with wide-sleeved dark sunglasses and close shaved hair. Shiwa's black double-edged sword strapped vertically to his back. Ino purple Cheongsam Key-Hole Crop Top with a matching skirt with slits partway up both sides. Holster on both legs, a little higher up than the guys with her tiger stalker machete strapped to her back, with her karsnbit too. Hinata was wearing light purple Elegant Traditional Vietnam Cheongsam Dresses & Pants hair done up in elegant bum. (everyone has a holster on both legs) with ninja sandals. Her katana white loin was strapped to her hip.**   
  
  
**Chouji is wearing very traditional dark green nagagi with haori with dark green tactical pants with his sword the red guardian strapped to his back. He has a wolf tail hair style just with a very short hair cut on the sides.**   
  
  


**Serenity's midnight blue cheonagsam, which is about a knee in length with slits on the sides, had craft high boots that had her daggers in them. With her double edge, full tang, double serrated edge by the hilt, she calls it the angel of death, strapped to her back. Her long black hair half up half down the half is done the wolf tail. (Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi-sensei dress and look how they do in the anime)**

**( Time Skip)**

**We wait at training field 7 like Kakashi-sensei had asked. Naruto and myself noticed that Sakura wasn't completely behaving like herself. Naruto tried to ask last week what was up with her in her anger. She tried to hit Naruto, but blocked her. I watch Sasuke walk by her and she jumps a little, I look to Naruto he nod showing he saw that too.  
**

**"All right Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you?"**

**"There's nothing you need to worry about your weirdo"**

**"Then why jump when Sasuke walks by you?"**

**"Listen here and listen to the good for nothing demon, I'm fine, I don't need you or weirdo over look at for me, I'm just fine on my own."**

**"Ok forehead doesn't come to us when you hit rock bottom cause we try."  
**

**Kakashi late as all way Naruto myself go through our taijutsu and kenjutsu combinations. We were into our 3rd hour waiting when Kakashi-sensei popped up reading that porn book.  
  
**

**"Hey guys, sorry I got lost on the path of life."  
**

**"Lire" (yells Sakura and only her)  
**

**"Sakura, we talk about this."  
**

**"Sorry Sasuke, you're right, it's not a lady who likes to raise my voice."**

**"Ok, let's go get our mission for today."  
**

**"Kakashi-sensei, can we request a c-rank mission please?"  
**

**"Let's see if you all feel that way about the C-rank mission?"**

**"I do Sensei"  
**

**"All right with you two Sasuke and Sakura."**

**"Yes"**

**"Alright, will see if they have any."  
**

**As Lord Hokage read though the list of D-rank three of us were giving Kakashi-sensei the death star.  
**

**"What can I do guys D-ranks for us, in till lord Hokage says otherwise."  
**

**"Ok scarecrow cut the crap with us all you had to do was tell his Lordship we are ready for a c-rank and he most likely would give it to us."**

**We walked out to go find a cat, and I told them it would be easier to buy some cans of cat food. Kakashi-sensei told us he wanted us to use the transmitters. We did find the cat pretty fast soon after we found it.**

**"I have a target in my sights."**

**  
"I have it in my sights as well"  
**   
  


**"Same here, believe it"  
**

**"Same here sensei"**

**"Your little slow Sakura"  
**

**"Sorry."  
**

**"Wait for it.........now "  
**

**We caught the cat, while I was holding the Naruto open the our can of cat food show the so she can eat it.  
**

**"Yes, red bow on right ear."  
**

**"Great we got caught missing cat tango"  
**

**We turn the cat to the mission desk, listen to his Lordship tell the next D-rank mission next we is Sasuke started to throw class-s tantrum.**

**"I'm a ninja, now how I'm going to test my skills. If I keep these missions that other people are too lazy to do their own work."  
**

**"Young Sasuke, it seems you don't understand the reason you get these D-rank missions. This is to help foster your stills and team work. Only your jonin-sensei can say are you ready."**

**That when he turned his anger on Kakashi-sensei, while it was happening Sakura was shaking I thought it was from anger then. As Sasuke becomes angrier the more she shakes a little leaf in the wind. I look at Naruto and he watches her too.**

**"Hey sensei look at Sakura"  
**

**He looks at her and sees her shaking real bad, but what he said shocks Naruto and I. To the point that we fall over in shock.**

**"My Lord, they are ready to go on a C-rank mission."  
**

**"I see, in that case we have the perfect one."** ****

**That Sasuke stop his tantrum looked very pleased with himself, and Sakura started to calm down a little.**

**"So what is the mission of Sir."  
**

**"Hold your horse Sokka, he's coming in now."**

**What walked was a dirty old man that smelled of old sweat and alcohol and other things I can't think about other disgusting smells to think about.  
**

**"I'm Tazuna the master bridge builder, I expect you to get me to my bridge in one place piece."  
**

**" Alright, let's meet at the front gates in 1 hour and a half"  
**

**Just as everyone else left, just Naruto and myself stayed behind.**

**"What do I do for you boys?"  
**

**"My Lord may we have a copy of the mission sir, and we like to point out that something is very wrong with Sakura."  
**

**"Here you boy go and I saw that as well. Has she been showing any other signs that something is wrong?"  
**

**"Well she no longer raises her voice, and when Sasuke gets angry she gets very scared. He pulls out his pipe and places it down in front of him. Naruto and myself might have been ninjas for a very long time, but we knew it was time to come closer and get down on one knee. We have seen the special jounin and the anbu do it before."  
  
**

**"Now boys, this is going to be a very s-rank mission I'll get giving to others in your group. I'm going to give you a code phrase and I expect to follow its understanding?"  
**

**"Yes Sir"  
**

**"All right, bear sealing the room"  
**

**We watch the anbu in bear mask activated the funinjutsu in the room. The room started to glow green.  
**

**"All right, the code phrase burns the fan. When you hear that I want to take out Sasuke Uchiha understood?"  
**

**"Yes sir"  
**

**"Good now, go get ready for it for your mission and if you guys need a back up send for it."  
**

**we went to Naruto apartment first above Jasmine Dragon. The very nice view of Hokage Mt, in the spring the Sakura tree leaves a very smell the flows through the place. A full size kitchen and 3 bedrooms and a master bedroom that holds a king-size bed, it has a four-season porch Naruto made about half into a garden room. This might shock everyone, but Naruto's home is not filled with very few orange-colored items. He has a dark green sectional sofa with its matching oversized power recliner. Sitting around the Dark Cherry Oak Lancaster Antique Entertainment Wall Unit that holds a 65' Samsung.  
**

**"How should I pack Sokka?"**

**"Pack at least a week's worth of clothes and for seal scrolls to fill your weapons, oh don't forget your sealing scroll of your MREs."  
**

**"Oh right"**

**I saw he had packed his tent and other camping equipment with ax too. We went to my home to get my stuff and tell mama and papa that we will be on our first c-rank mission. We went and looked for Kurenai team so I could say goodbye to Hinata.  
  
  
**

**"Hey Hinata"  
**

**"Sokka, what are you doing here?"**

**"Well sweetheart, we are going on our first c-rank mission and I want to say goodbye."  
**

**She looked very sad, I didn't want her to be sad, maybe coming to say goodbye was the wrong idea.**

**"I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei for disrupting your training session"  
**

**"Think nothing about the young one, Hinata, how about introducing me to your friends"  
**

**Hinata started to blush a little as she went to stand by me.  
**

**"This is Naruto Uzumaki, and this my fiancé Sokka Kyoshi."**

**As she pulled me in to hug her.  
**

**"Aww I think it's cute when you blush."  
**

**"Sokka don't say stuff like that."  
**

**As she gets more red, as Naruto does, kissy faces at us. Then Kiba and Akamaru join in in the good fun teasing at us.  
**

**"This is how Hinata walks you guys to your meeting place."  
**

**"Kurenai-sensei we like to walk with them as well?"**

**"All right, I'll see you guys in the morning"  
**

**"I can't believe it's a c-rank mission that you guys are so lucky."  
**

**"What we did getting mission wasn't easy, Kion."**

**"What do you mean Naruto?"  
**

**"He meant it wasn't even watching leaf ninja even for we genin throw s-rank ninja temper tantrums."  
**

**"That sounds very undignified to leaf ninja, let's guess it was pinky."  
**

**"Nope"**

**"Was it Naruto" We all laughed at the joke.  
**

**"No, it was duck butt hair."**

**"Holy shit, tell me you're sitting me on that."  
**

**"God I wish Kiba, I wish "  
**

**We got to the gates all too soon.  
**

**"Alright sweetheart, I'll see when I get back."**

**"Stay safe, Sokka"  
**

**I gave her a quick kiss on the lips just to see her turn red and pass out.  
**

**"Oh how cute are the two weirdos you are dating."  
**

**"Well it makes sense we are engaged, why shouldn't we be dating?"  
**

**"Why your only 12yrs your lying Sokka."  
**

**"You do know by the laws of Konoha, once a ninja is graduating from the academy and becoming a Genin we are no longer considered children but adults, still not old enough for the bars just in till we hit age 16 or become Chuunin."  
**

**"It's a lie my mother told me the laws and she should know she is on the council."**

**"Yes, that's true, but only on the Civilians Council, while any Clan Head or their Heir apparent can sit on it clan council."  
**

**"So does that mean there's a set of laws** **"  
**

**She didn't see Kakashi-sensei pop in behind her.  
**

**She didn't see Kakashi-sensei pop in behind her.  
**

**"Actually Sakura Sokka is right outside when it concerns when one becomes an adult they are different. And going about the other part too, both him and his sister are engaged.**

**The engagement between Nara Heir and the Kyoshi Heiress is the talk of the village."**

**"Are you sure Be getting me home safely someone doesn't look like you can do anything."  
**

**"Yes, your completely safe I'm jounin you be fine sir."**

**We walked for a few hours before Sakura asked a question.  
**

**"Mr. Tazuna, you live in the land of waves right?"  
**

**"Yes"**

**"Kakashi-sensei aren't there ninjas in the land of waves?"**

**"No, Sakura you see the land of waves has natural protection by the sea."  
**

**As he goes about explaining something Sakura should all ready know they went over it in school. We are passing a puddle on the road. I hit Naruto in the elbow to show the puddle he looked around like me to for any other wet spots. We saw Kakashi-sensei doing the same. Here we go, a real fight before Naruto and myself get into a formation. These to foreign ninja duo jumped out of the puddle and went straight for Kakashi-sensei, who had these metal gauntlets that looked like claws that chained shuriken that were attached to each other, the wrap around him, the pull he was ripping to shreds.  
It causes us to stop for a minute.  
**

**"Sakura protect Tazuna!!"  
**

**I watch in waiting in horror as they turn their sights on Naruto, who was still frozen in horror.  
**

**"Naruto snapped out of it"  
**

**I watch him shake his head and pull out a soul-stealer. He held the blade low, which was a good thing for Sasuke as throw both shuriken and kunai locking that chain in place while took out a leg. Just then Kakashi pops out no where knocking out the duo.  
  
**

**"Good job everyone, it's been a little slow at the reaction time everyone. Sokka, good job snapping everyone out of it.  
Next time Naruto goes for a kill shot on a stronger opponent."  
**

**"How did you know we were there?"  
**

**"From the puddle on a clear day which hasn't rained in weeks."  
**

**"If you knew they were there, why did they leave for the Genin?"**

**"I wasn't the only to nothing they didn't have to tell the others. I wasn't sure if it was ninja vs ninja or was there a goal for you Mr. Tazuna, and we are going to need to talk very soon.  
**

**All right, guys, the first C-rank mission is on purpose to give a little hard the most C-ranks mission because you are expected to make your first kill. Naruto, you took his leg now finish the job and take his life.**

**I watch Naruto walk over ninja he took the leg from. He took a deep breath raising his soul-stealer.**

**"Please don't I beg of you that I have a family at home"  
**

**"No, because we both know you would let us live."  
**

**With the swing of his sword that sent him through his neck his head went flying off laying at Sakura feet, and the body fell to the ground with a thump.  
**

**"Good, Sokka, get over here and take another life we can't be cruel by separating the brothers."  
**

**I walk over, pull out my kunai and put it to his neck. I hold it there for a minute, then slice it through his neck deeply, effectively cutting the carotid artery. I let him drop to the ground next to his brother.  
**

**"Good now Naruto and Sokka get rid of the bodies beside the head seal in your seal scrolls when you get back to the village you can collect their bounties."  
**

**I finished taking the head off one and Naruto moved the body off the road so we could destroy the bodies. I used my earth to bend the ground down and make it look like nothing happened.**

**"Nice earth jutsu Sokka"  
**

**"Thank you sensei"  
**

**Naruto had to seal the heads for us.  
**

**"Now Tazuna your going to tell us why you lie"  
**


	9. Land of Waves part 2

**Tazuna explained that the Land of Waves had been taken over by a shipping magnate called Gatō, who had effectively bankrupted all the people of the country, and that the only way to revitalize the economy was by building a bridge to the mainland that could render moot Gatō's shipping monopoly. However, Gatō did not want that to happen, and used shinobi gangs to assert his control. Team Kakashi 's actual mission was to support and protect the bridge-building efforts that have been thwarted thus far. Upon arrival at the Land of Waves and on the way to Tazuna's home, Sasuke, hell bent on outdoing Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai at a bush, surprising the other ninja and putting them on guard.**

**Once it was clear that it was nothing, Sakura yelled at him for his apparent mistake, but Naruto threw another kunai at a bush in the other direction. Sakura hit him on the head this time, though Naruto swore he had sensed something. As it turned out, he had sensed a snow rabbit, which was now scared out of its mind due to the kunai only an inch from its head. Naruto apologized and sympathized profusely with the rabbit, picking it up and hugging it to an extreme. While the Sakura and Sasuke dismissed his antics as Naruto's usual idiocy, Kakashi, Sokka, and Naruto noticed something strange about the rabbit: its fur was white. Snow rabbits are only white during winter, meaning that this rabbit had been raised indoors and therefore belonged to someone nearby.**

**I suddenly told everyone to duck as a giant sword spun past them, nearly killing them all. The sword embedded itself in a tree, and Zabuza Momochi, a missing-ninja from Kirigakure, jumped onto its handle, intent on killing Tazuna. He recognizing Kakashi and Zabuza considers this an honor he be killing the great copy cat ninja Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. Zabuza ended the conversation with his Hiding in Mist Technique, summoning a thick veil of mist from the nearby lake in order to hide himself from the Sharingan. Kakashi ordered the team to protect Tazuna.**

**"It will do you no good."**

**The mist gets thicker, I look to my left to see Sasuke starting to freak out on us.**

**"Sasuke freaks out later you need to focus on the here and now."**

**"It's easy for you to say to weirdo look who out with the psycho twins."**

**"Ten points for the kidney left and 15 points spleen which one should I get."**

**Zabuza instantly appeared in the center of their formation. Both Naruto and I went for him instant Kakashi raced toward them and stabbed Zabuza in the stomach with his kunai just before his stroke could fall.**

**Water poured out of Zabuza's body and it collapsed into a puddle as the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, revealing that Zabuza had used the Water Clone Technique.**

**"You fool Kakashi"**

**Zabuza proceeded to slice Kakashi in half, but Kakashi's body too dissolved into water, surprising Zabuza as he realized that Kakashi's Sharingan must have copied the Water Clone Technique as Zabuza charged toward him. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, mocking him by saying that it was over. To everyone's surprise, a second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and grabbed him, and the first Zabuza reverted to a pool of water. Kakashi attempted to break free of Zabuza's grasp, but was instead thrown into the nearby lake.  
  
**

**"Kakashi get your ass out of the water now before....."  
**

**It was too late as he emerged, Zabuza trapped him within his Water Prison Technique, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, Myself, and Sakura to defend against another of Zabuza's clones.  
**

**"Listen guys you need to run I'm trapped his water clone can't go far from a water source."  
**

**"Thanks for the Sensei! May it have slipped your mind like time does but we are on fucking goddamn island."  
**

**"What does that mean, Sokka?"  
**

**"It means we need to fight our way out of this Sakura."  
**

**"Shut Naruto, I wasn't asking you."**

**"Hey you fucking bitch talking like that to Naruto and besides he's right...."  
**

**Let me know what we need to do.  
**

**"Naruto, let's play a game?"  
**

**"Sure, I have nothing else going on here. What is the game?"  
**

**"Capture the flag"  
**

**I look over to Naruto from the corner of my eye. I saw him smile, good he caught my drift. Naruto created a number of shadow clones that proceeded to completely surround Zabuza's water clone. Zabuza's clone swung his sword, and the shadow clones scattered and disappeared, forcing the only remaining Naruto to reach into his backpack and pull out a fūma shuriken, which he gave to me. I swung around pulling my own and made sure to make a big show of it. by opening it up, call out my demon shadow shuriken technique. Knowing that calling out my technique like that puts the plan at ricks, this hold plan hangs on the fact that he doesn't see us as anything but annoying flies. Hurling the Shuriken at Zabuza, but he caught the first one.  
**

**"You'll have to do better than that if you want to hit me."  
**

**"Oh don't worry Zabuza, by the end of the day you will know the names of the ninja Naruto and Sokka, the new demon brothers of leaf."  
**

**Right on target was the second shuriken now, making sure his force was on me.  
**

**"What the matter Zabuza you can't catch this one unless you plan on using your face. In that case I think it might improve it."  
**

**Zabuza was forced to leap over it to avoid being damaged. To his surprise, a second shuriken turned into Naruto, who had transformed himself. Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza, who, unable to dodge it while maintaining the water prison technique, was forced to release Kakashi from his prison in order to avoid the attack.  
**

**"Your little shit is going to die"  
**

**He starts spinning the shuriken to attack, just as he is about the throw but Kakashi stops his attack.**

**"Good job boys, you really grew especially your Naruto. That was excellently planned Sokka, surprising on the count who your father is."  
**

**Well that was a cheap shot, a little upset your favorite didn't get you got. Zabuza was forced to commence their battle and it also forced Kakashi to pull out his Sharingan. Naruto ran another to were we are getting back into formation ready for in coming attack.  
**

**"Now that he's using Sharingan, is he trying to live up to his reputation?"  
**

**"Or add to it"**

**We watched them use multiple Water Release techniques against each other. Due to his Sharingan, Kakashi was able to take the upper hand and defeat Zabuza with Zabuza's own attack. Just as Kakashi was about to make the final blow, a masked ninja. Appears saying he hid mist hunter-ninja give us thanks and take off with the Zabuza's body.**   
  


**"What hunter-ninja?"**

**"You got to be fucking kidding me Sakura?"**

**"Given the specific duty of hunting down missing ninjas. They kill their target, taking the head as proof, and then completely dispose of the body by using various methods, such as cremation or the summoning of wild carrion crows to devour the corpse. This is done in order to make sure the village secrets which a ninja's body holds -- such as chakra types, herbs eaten, ninjutsu, special medicine, and kekkei genkai -- will not be revealed to outsiders. Hunter-ninja are also supposed to destroy the corpse at the very spot the body is lying; it is not to be moved after it is dead.**

**As a requirement, they must possess a thorough and intimate knowledge of human anatomy. Due to their reputation for utterly and completely obliterating the remains of their targets, they are code-named (The Undertaker Squad)"  
**

**"Kakashi-Sensei!!"**

**Just then Kakashi collapsed Sakura started to scream but Naruto quickly covered her month.  
**

**"Sakura I know you like to scream, but now isn't the time for that. So for fuck's sake use the head that your always saying I'm not we are out in the open. with the possibility of more enemies out there. Now because they are screaming we can't take a look at Sense properly we're going to have to move him fast.  
Tazuna, how far is your house?"  
**

**"Not far, just down that hill over there."**

**"Sokka, can we move him?"  
**

**"Like you said, I don't think I can look at it properly for him, we need to take cover fast."  
**

**Naruto made more shadow clones and had a few of them changed into folding stretchers and we rolled Kakashi on to it.  
**

**"Let's go"**

**We moved a little faster and got to Tazuna's house.  
**

**"All right were we are, we get your sensei in a room so you guys can look over him."  
**

**Tazuna showed us a room where we put Kakashi on the bed. I just started to check on him when Sakura opens her month.  
**

**"Sokka do you think Kakashi is all right?"  
**

**"Hell I'm supposed to know I'm not a medical ninja, we're going to need one. I'm calling for a back up."  
**

**"Naruto, Sasuke go outside and set the defense perimeter, Sakura go down those stars and start covering the exits and I mean all exits that means windows too."  
**

**"Right"  
**

**I watch them go before I my summoned Pabu a fire ferret.**

**"Sokka what can you do and he doesn't look so good?"  
**

**"I know I need you to do a reverse summoning to the leaf and tell the Lord Hokage team that Kakashi sense is down deal with s rank missing ninja. I need to reverse summoning yourself here to tell you who you should be expecting."  
**

**"Oh course"  
**

**I went secure upstairs not too long after everyone came back into the room.  
**

**"Is everything taken care of outside?"  
**

**"Yes"**

**"Sakura did you get everything secure downstairs?"  
**

**I took deep breaths.**

**"Sasuke, after this go make sure it's done."  
**

**"All right"**

**"Ok, as per standard protocols with our captain down we will call for back I'll send it back and ask to know who's coming so we know who to be on the look out for. We are going to set up a watch schedule in till the back up shows up turn. Sasuke and Sakura you take the daytime watch, Naruto and I will be taking the night time watch. Also in till back up shows up no one is to leave and no one is to come in understand."**

**"Yes"**

**"I'll all go tell the family Sasuke check on Sakura shit. Sakura follow him and learn how to do it right."  
**

**I walk down the stairs to talk with Tazuna and his family. I saw Naruto coming with me.**

**"Mr. Tazuna can you please call your family here please."  
**

**"Yeah sure Tsunami, Inari come here."  
**

**A woman with long blue-colored hair. She wears a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in color. She also wears a long blue skirt. With her a boy's spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes, he wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. they sat down at a simple table.**

**"Hello I'm Sokka Kyoshi and this Naruto Uzumaki here the situation our sensei is down from chakra exhaustion and not on one the is train medical-ninja. I know first aid a little more than most but just to keep from dying on us. I called for back-ups and we are going to sit tight here in till they show up which should be in a day or two."**

**"Is that bad?"  
**

**"I'm afraid so Mr. Tazuna."  
**

**"So does that mean we're going to be sitting here?"  
**

**"It means we are on lockdown in till back to show up not going anywhere and no one is coming here."  
**

**"Oh dear, it can't really be that bad to do that isn't that little extreme."  
**

**"I am very sorry but this is an extreme situation your father felt the need to lie to the leaf, in which is understandable but, doesn't change the situation we are in now."  
**

**"We do what you say, I'm sorry your I did lie."**

**"Good evening Naruto and I will be all up if you need anything. Sasuke and Sakura are daytime watches."**

**I went back to the room Kakashi-sensei check on him one more time his blood pressure is very low, at least the good news that still has strong heart beats.  
**

**"Sakura just missed one spot but I took care of it."**

**"Good, you Sakura eat something and get some sleep come morning you are up on babysitting duty."  
**

**He and Sakura ate something and went straight to sleep. Soon the house was quiet every so often went to check the perimeter. Just a little past midnight, a poof of smoke clears to reveal Pabu.  
**

**"Pabu"**

**"Lord Hokage said he was "terribly sorry" he could not be spared the high-class ninja besides Team Asuma."  
**

**"So my sister's team is not a high class Pabu."  
**

**"Oh, that Serenity team must slip my mind next to have snacks ready for me."  
**

**"If Serenity hears that she is going to have a new fur hat."**

**"Yep, at least we know who is coming"  
**

**(Back at the village)  
**

**Lord Hokage was just listening to the latest D-rank mission report from team Asuma. When a poof of smoke shows up on his desk.  
**

**"Hi doing Lord Hokage what a beautiful day it is"**

**"Pabu, what are you doing here?"  
**

**"Oh, right Lord Hokage Sokka sent me to inform you that team Kakashi needs immediate assistance, that has field medical-ninja. Kakashi Hatake incapacitated with s-rank missing ninja after their client."**

**"All right, thank you Pabu you may go."**

**"I can't have Sokka ask to get back to him to let him know who is coming so know who to be on the look out for."  
**

**"Oh, in that case, tell him team Asuma was on there after the get a little nap in because they were doing a mission all day and they take off a little after midnight."  
**

**"Ok, Pabu out"**

**"Sir, if I may team Asuma it's just too green for a mission like this."  
**

**"Iruka I have no other field medical-ninja and I can't spare the jounin and chuunin they are all on missions and need to maintain certain number of both in the village and beside all of team Asuma are at high chuunin level"**

**"Maybe we can wait for...."  
**

**"Iruka enough I made my decision its not open for discussion.  
**

**Team Asuma, I want that s-rank head on my desk when you come back."  
**

**"Sir"**

**We quickly left to get ready to go tonight.**

**"All right guys its 3pm now go home and get some sleep and we meet at the main gate at midnight."  
**

**"Right"**

**I got home and went straight to mama.  
**

**"Can Mama you get my overnight pack ready so I can get a little more sleep before we go in at midnight?"  
**

**"Sure baby, why?"**

**"Sokka sent Pabu to send for back up and as right now I'm the only field medical-ninja, and his Lord Hokage wants to get some sleep before we go, cause we did mission all day."**

**"I'm sure your brother is fine, I'll make you a small snack before you go to sleep. Papa and I will get everything ready for you. which I know is pretty much ready for you to ask for medical supplies."  
**

**"Yes, mama I don't know what we're walking into it better be over-prepared than under."  
**

**"Yes, now drink your tea and eat your snack."  
**

**I drank my tea and ate my snack then went straight to bed."  
**

**(Time skip )  
8 hours later **

**I woke up jumping into the shower to help me wake up, once I was done brushing my teeth I went to grade my bag and saw it was gone. I went down the stairs into the kitchen and saw mama at the stove cooking something and papa with lots of sealing scrolls.**

**"Hi Papa"  
**

**"Hi there Princess, I grade your bag from your while in the shower just fill it with these scrolls filled with medical supplies and more weapons, MREs, food pills, I put a funinjutsu on your weapon pouch and your leg holsters so it can hold more."  
**

**"Enough that for now we're eating this, I made sandwiches for everyone to eat while you're running."  
**

**I oatmeal with a lot of berries in it. I see Papa and Mama double checking my package. I wonder if they did that to Sokka, I'm sure they did. I finished my bowl which was pretty big for me. I strapped on my leg holsters, graded my pack, went to put on my craft high boots and made sure the daggers were there. went to put it in my bag but mama was holding it to help me.**   
  


**"Mama everything is fine and Sokka is playing it safe."  
**

**"Which is a good thing now that you and your team are staying safe as well and coming home safe."  
**

**"I walk her to the gate."  
**

**"Alright dear"  
**

**We walked out of the Kyoshi compound, just as we walked out we saw Shikadai walking up the path to the compound.  
**

**"I'm running late Shika?"  
**

**"No, I wanted to walk with you."  
**

**It didn't take long and we were passing Choji and his dad walking out too. Choji joined us while his dad was talking with my papa. When we came up to Ino's home, she dumped right into me when we walked out yelling at her dad.  
  
**

**"Dad, I don't need you walking to the gate."  
**

**"I said, "I don't care, I'm walking you so get over it Ino."  
**

**Papa and Choza were laughing at the scene.  
**

**"Bring back memories of Inoichi?"**

**"I wasn't that bad when I was her age."  
**

**(At the same time they both told him.)**

**"Yes you are"  
**

**"I'm not in the mood for this between Ino and my psycho team. I'm at my Whitsitt end."**

**"Well the you know who their fathers are right."  
**

**We listened to go back forward until we got to the gate. when we got to the gate we saw sensei and Lord Hokage.  
**

**"Lord Hokage is there something wrong"  
**

**"No, the young ones I see in tradition were passed down today."  
**

**"Oh"  
**

**"Yes, your grandfather walked your dads them to the gate on their first A-rank mission"**

**"Well that explains a lot."  
**

**"All right team, we're going to be running in till morning."  
**

**"Right"  
**

**We started to take off jumping from tree to tree trying to make up time.  
**

**"Asuma-sensei"**

**"Yeah kid"  
**

**"what are we running into"  
**

**" shit storm kid"**

**"What"  
**

**"Yeah the client lied when requesting a c-rank mission and turns out to be a higher rank like a s-rank"  
**

**"Wait, if this is S-rank why isn't ANBU calling in."**

**"Well Shikaku for one they don't a field ready medical-ninja and the 2nd most of them are piss at Kakashi, and 3rd they will save Naruto and Sokka and let Sasuke and Sakura be killed."  
"So we the safer option then."  
**

**"Pretty much lucky out we only got to**

**have a fully trained medical-ninja that**

**field ready and her medical jutsu in on**

**pare with Lady Tsunade one of the Legendary Sannin."  
**

**"Are you implying we might loan out our medical ninja?"  
**

**"Maybe Dad has kept her training on the down low he doesn't want unsavory people knowing her skill set, but I think his hand was in force today."  
**

**"So what's the plan when we get to shore?"  
**

**"Find a cave a buckle down for the day, I think it would be better that we cross over at night."  
**

**"Serenity gives us a little more cover too."  
**

**"That's what I'm counting on."  
**

**It didn't take long for the get to shore but we need to find a safe place bed down for the day.**

**"I found a cave over here and got a perfect overlooking land of waves."  
**

**We got the cave back to it. Choji went to make a fire pit, but Asuma-sensei stopped him.  
  
**

**"Choji, that would be a great idea, there might be smoke coming out of the cave which gives away out location."  
**

**"Ok Asuma-sensei"  
**

**we unroll our sleeping mat cushions then place our sleeping bags on them.**

**"All right guys get some sleep we wake up before sun goes down."  
**


	10. Land of Waves part 3

**It wasn't long before Naruto and myself saw a false dawn.**

**"In an hour we will be waking the sleeping beauties."**

**"Yep, we can get some sleep."**

**"So which MRE do you want, beef stew or beef stew."**

**"Oh man tough choice, oh so many choices but I have to say beef stew."**

**"That would have been my call too."**

**While he was getting food ready I checked Kakashi out, just to make sure he was still breathing. He handed me a cup of tea, while I finished the food. Sasuke wakes up, gets up, goes to the bathroom real fast and comes back with Naruto handing tea as well.**   
  


**"Do you know when the back-up will show up?"**

**I watch Sakura wake up and she gets up to come over to sit beside Sasuke.**

**"Yes, hopefully they should be here by night fall. From my understanding they took off a little after midnight."**

**"Why aren't they going to show up sooner? It took us a day to get here."**

**"Did not go to the same ninja academy Sakura?"**

**She scoffed at me.**

**"What a stupid question you know we did, it's not an explanation of why back up doesn't come sooner."**

**"It means I didn't send one of the back to leaf to get back up. I had my summons do it, them coming during the day defeating the purposes. of me calling for a back up last night and they were nearby I know who is if need be I will get here sooner. But I will not give away our tactical advantage."**

**"But you said Kakashi-Sensei needs a medical-ninja, isn't that some president over tactical advantage?"**

**"No, if we give away that call for back up, that mask ninja could come at us and we have make a choice the mission or Kakashi-sensei. As of right now Sakura we don't give either."**

**"But. But Kakashi-sensei"**

**"God dame it Sakura Kakashi is fine for now if he wasn't he be dead by now. So shut the fuck up about him and do your fucking God dame job."**

**She bitch looks and crosses her arms like that going to change a dame thing.**

**"Sasuke if this gives up any trouble knock her ass out."**

**"Hey, I'm right here and I can hear you."**

**Looking at her rather than back at Sasuke, Naruto passes out the stew.**

**"So do we know who is coming?"**

**"Yep, Asuma-sensei team"**

**"Wait, I thought I said we need a medic, they are the same as us."**

**"Yes, and no while you were busy stalking**

**certain people the rest of us were busy**

**learning what we need to know, like taking specialty classes."**

**"Don't tell it Ino pig that our medic?"**

**"Nope, your next favorite person my sister."**

**"Wait, didn't we all go through the same graduation exam?"**

**"Yes, and no there were enough of them that took the extra class that they wanted to test on them, you two were the only few tested on different parts on the second part."**

**"Oh really, what is your specialty and Naruto's"**

**" Torture and Interrogation. "**

**"Why would you want that?"**

**"They pay better, I'm going to bed we be up before sundown."**

**With that Naruto and I went to bed, I hope to get the the hint stop asking stupid questions.**

**"Sasuke you believe that?"**

**"Yes"**

**"What if I ran to go get them to come sooner?"**

**"Sakura no, things are being handled the way they should be."**

**(Sundown)**

**"All right guys, let's eat more than get going while we go that Serenity have the fog rolling in"  
**

**"All right, Asuma-sensei"**

**"So who wants bet that Sokka and Naruto kill Sakura"  
**

**"Guys that means"  
**

**"In or out Asuma-sensei"  
**

**"I should be a responsible teacher but we make these types of best times."  
**

**"So"**

**"I'm in and she's a bitch."**

**"I think Sokka would kill her if not Sasuke or Naruto trying to keep the peace."  
**

**"Oh, hell I think it be close."  
**

**We ate while Serenity brought in the fog. As the fog rolled in settling down we got ready to move.  
  
**

**"All right, let's move guys."  
**

**It jumped down from the cave and ran to the shore. Once we got Serenity made an ice boat and moved us across. Once we hit the shore of the waves. We jumped through the tree to get there with in 10 minutes we bridge builder house. We knocked on the door.  
  
**

**"Sorry we are closed for business"  
**

**"Sokka opened the door"  
**

**"Why should I"**

**"Please do make me say that shit"  
**

**"I don't know who it is then"  
**

**"open the door or I'll huff and puff and blow the the house down"  
**

**"Don't know if you weren't really selling it, you might have to try again."**

**"Or how about of trying this, you let in Sokka or show all the girls back home your baby pictures, or show Hinata the fairy one."**

**"All my sister sweet sweet sister thanks for coming"  
**

**"Now I want to see that fairy pic."  
**

**"You and me both Ino."  
**

**Sokka opens the door and let's us in.  
**

**(Sunset)  
**

**We were woken up by Sakura bitching that back up should be where by now.  
**

**"God Sakura do ever shut the hell up they be here when they get here ."  
**

**"You said sunset it sunset "  
**

**"I told Naruto and I would be up by sunset and they would most likely wait in till after."  
**

**"Wow fog is starting to come in."  
**

**"And that is our clue Asuma team is nearby. So for the love of god shut the hell up about it or I'll give my sister another person to take care of."  
**

**"Like you can do anything to me."  
**

**"Don't test me Sakura accidents happen on missions all the time"  
**

**AS I am up and ready for the night.  
**

**"Sasuke, Sakura take the empty room so your sleep doesn't get disturbed while my sister works."  
**

**"All right"  
**

**"Has anything happened today?"**

**"No, it was all quiet."  
**

**"Good, let Naruto eat more than we take over."  
**

**"Alright. "**

**We quickly eat something so we can take over. As we drank our coffee, we watched the sunset.  
**

**"All right, you two go get some rest see you in the morning."**

**We watch them into the other room. As we went downstairs to check on the family.  
**

**"Thank god you're up please in the morning don't leave us with them again."  
**

**"That's bad"  
**

**"When wasn't bitching about, the other one was acting like he owned the place"  
**

**"Well in a few more hours we have a back up and we give them something else to do. "  
**

**I was just about to say something else, the knock was at the door. Naruto moved the family up the stairs. I walk over to the door to answer it.  
**

**"Sorry we are closed for business"  
**

**"Sokka opened the door"  
**

**"Why should I"**

**"Please do make me say that shit"  
**

**"I don't know who it is then"**

**"open the door or I'll huff and puff and blow the the house down"  
**

**"Don't know if you weren't really selling it, you might have to try again."  
**

**"Or how about of trying this, you let in Sokka or show all the girls back home your baby pictures, or show Hinata the fairy one."  
**

**Oh shit I don't want her to show those pictures.**

**"All my sister sweet sweet sister thanks for coming"  
**

**I can hear Ino and Choji good on about it, thanks sis now they are going to tell our group about it. Naruto let the family come down as I opened the door to get punched in the arm by Shikaku.  
  
**

**"Where is he"  
**

**Naruto took Reni up the stairs to Kakashi.  
**

**"Report Sokka"  
**

**"When we got Kakashi settled, we secured the perimeter and we been on lock down, still you guys show so we can go back to the mission on hand."  
**

**"Good job Sokka and Naruto were are the other two at?"  
**

**"Sleeping we been going to daytime and night time watches so there two up at all times."  
**

**"Good Good"  
**

**"Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari."  
**

**"Nice to meet you, I'm Asuma Sarutobi and these guys are Choji Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and the one that ran out is Serenity Kyoshi."  
**

**It didn't take long before Reni.  
**

**"Kakashi will be awake by morning"  
**

**"What was wrong with him?"  
**

**"Just a bad case of chakra exhaustion"  
**

**"Oh, so what was your treatment for him?"  
**

**"one food pill and the sailor pill healed his ankle as well it was broken."  
**

**"Ok, we then plan tomorrow we are going to take Mr. Tazuna to his bridge."**

**"In the mean time we sleep in rotations and the watches."  
**

**"All right"  
**

**"Wow dad the fog outside is really thick out there."  
**

**"Look at what is"  
**

**We look at each other knowing who made the fog.  
**

**"Well it was a warm day so it's not on so I'm not surprised"  
**

**"Well Mr. Asuma, have you and your team had anything to eat?"  
**

**"Yes we do, but thank you."  
**

**"Dad, so far like these like Sokka and Naruto. Oh by the way, thanks for cleaning the house."  
**

**"No problem Miss. Tsunami"**

**"What a sweet boy your family must be very proud of you."  
**

**"Yes, they are ma'am"  
**

**I went over Asuma over had done more in detail as we were going over everything a groan had come from the bed. Reni jumped up to check on Kakashi.  
**

**""Can Kakashi hear me?" "Oh where I'm?"  
**

**"What is the last thing you remember Kakashi?"**

**"That's sensei to you, Genin."  
**

**"That is right but also the only medical-ninja maybe not a good time piss one off."  
**

**Just then Asuma starts to also choke on his tea.  
**

**"How are you here? I didn't call for a back up?"**

**"As you know be a jounin in all standard protocols with our captain down we will call for back. You were well still incapacitated so Sokka acted as team leader and called for back, the back you go was Asuma-team."  
**

**"Well thanks for coming, you guys can leave."  
**

**"Oh Kakashi Hatake cute that you think you think you can call the shots, maybe I didn't make myself clear Asuma-team and the working parts of your team is taking over you are not fit for field duty Now you have two choice once I get you moving you can stay and use the time to train Sasuke and Sakura I'm sure the still need help with mastering tree walking or at lest water walking or I call for the ANBU to take 3 home the choice is your. Before you think I don't have such power, believe me, if I say you need to sit behind a desk for 9 months it will happen. Which do you choose, option A or B."**

**"Asuma control your bitch before I show her who is truly in charge around here."**

**"Do it Kakashi and they will never find your body you, I don't need to step in on this one you can't even move from that bed much less teach her a lesson. I took 3 of are going home tonight rather than good. Can't have dead weight holding my team and the boys back."  
**

**"I didn't make my choice on this?"  
**

**"Yes, you did when you made a threat to my student."  
**

**"I'll take B I'll behave."  
**

**Asuma gave him a darker look at him than a nod.  
**

**"Serenity let him be, stop any treatment on him too and re-break that ankle too."  
**

**I watch Asuma place his hand over his mouth and hold down. I watch my sister walk over to Kakashi's right leg. As she reaches for the leg Kakashi tries to kick her. AS Kakashi started to fight more, Asuma picked him up and placed him on the floor. If out much thought into it I walk over and help hold him down, Naruto shows up on my other side. Ino stands by the door with Choji keeping watch and Shikaku was on the other side of Kakashi with Asuma holding his legs. Serenity goes back to the leg she gets to the ankle, she grabs the foot with a quickie hard twist and she slaps the the ankle well.**

**"Don't want her to help or insult her. Well Kakashi you know better the standard understanding is help that our generation made just for you. That any shinobi is near a field medic and you give them grief. That we pull them off you and undo their work and let you take care of yourself."**

**"Serenity for the rest of this mission you will not treat Kakashi Hatake for any reason is that understood?"  
**

**"Yes, Asuma-sensei"  
**

**We place Kakashi back on the bed to cover him up, I saw Ino and Choji walk out to do a check, and Asuma walks over the window opens it and he pulls out his pack of smokes. As he lights it up I see a dark smile on his face. I look back at Kakashi and he was staring at Naruto and I very closely. I can hear Asuma whisper something to Serenity.  
  
**

**"Asuma-sensei I think it would be best is end Gatō for good and alone with Zabuza Momochi before either have a chance to regroup."  
**

**I watch him take a slow drag from a cigarette, just as slowly blow it out.  
**

**"Sokka, Naruto, do you trust me?"**

**Naruto and myself look at each other and nod to each other. (at the same time)  
**

**"Yes sensei"  
**

**"Good, we are staying with the plan as both will start to turn on each soon enough or the fill problem that comes to light."  
**

**"I understand, forgive me, I was being too hasty."  
**

**"There is no need for you to think like a ninja by wanting to hit them first before they hit us. But to be an elite ninja like your papa is to wait. As in this case, we know most of the variables but one is the fake hunter-ninja. "**

**"He uses senborn Asuma-sensei"  
**

**"If so, what does that tell us about him?"**

**"He prefers torture"  
**

**"Hmm explain Naruto"**

**"Because using senborn as a weapon is a bad choice in battle, but if your goal is not to go the fatal shot those rarely are. Senborn is perfect for torture even with in battle front."  
**

**"Good Naruto"  
**

**"He wears a mist village ANBU mask granted the mask could be Zabuza's it goes to show how close those are."  
**

**"Oh in what it means"**

**"Well Asuma-sensei as a lover there no record of Zabuza having any family it could be a brother or son. but Zabuza doesn't strike me as a man who wants to take care of younger brother or son, and he would like anyone to wear his old mask so he must care for him on some level."  
**

**"I can see that."  
**

**(Time Skip)  
**

**One week later  
**

**While Kakashi trained Sasuke and Sakura Asuma-sensei had watched the Tazuna and his family. It didn't take that long for this small fishing village to make use of Reni medical training. Much to Tsunami delight, we keep up with the cleaning and repair of things that need to be fixed. Kakashi asked to stop one night after the family went to bed.  
  
**

**"Sensei if you're so worried that your favorite is looking bad maybe be a sensei and teach him to be polite and helpful. We are doing this at night or during the day to keep from getting bored, and before you bring my sister into this she was sent by Hokage for you originally and you had to act like an ass. That Asuma-sensei had to stop you from getting treated by so."**

**I still wanted to know what that was all about? Did Kakashi piss very ninja in the village?  
**

**"All right Kakashi you say that Sasuke and Sakura are ready to join the rest of the mission?"  
**

**"Yes Asuma"  
**

**"It's good they can stay and guard Tazuna's family and I'll pull the team to the bridge."  
**

**"Wait, don't Asuma, some of my team should be there to show Hokage we can play nice with each other."**

**"And that is why I have Sokka and Naruto on a mission like this, I don't have time to hold a way too green ninja hand. Sokka and Naruto took many breaks, just like my team they been behaving like real ninja working 12hr to 16 hrs. day with very little sleep while the rest of your team including yourself have been sleeping a full night's sleep.**   
**I will take the team that has been working hard."**

**Kakashi didn't say anything for a long time to anyone.**

**"Fine, but Sasuke is to claim any kills on when this is done."  
**

**"Go to sleep Kakashi we will talk about this later."  
**

**"I can't believe you couldn't heal Kakashi-sensei ankle weirdo."**

**"There is a big difference between what I could do and what I can't do Sakura."  
**

**"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
**

**"I mean I chose not to heal him."  
**

**"Why the hell would you do that?"  
**

**"Because I ordered her not to heal him Sakura"  
**

**"But Asuma-sensei why would you do that?"  
**

**"Because he calls her a bitch."  
**

**They went to bed soon enough. I watched my sister lay down in Shikaku. We already had to get in between Sasuke and her. Kakashi was one help in that well he was trying to help Sasuke. The same went the same as always as we do a little quiet cleaning and do our rounds in between. By morning we all are getting ready to go like always Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura are still sleeping.**

**"All right, we leave them to watch."  
**

**"Hopefully if I get lucky they sleep the hold time."**

**"Alright, let's go"  
**

**We left it didn't take long before we got to the bridge. We were there for a few hours when the fog came out no where.  
**

**"Serenity, you get the pleasure in taking the out and making it quick."  
**

**"All right sensei"  
**

**We got into formation and out of the misty fog, two figures standing there.  
**

**"Where is Kakashi?"  
**

**"Getting his nails done, the last you two fought gave such a bad case of hanging nails. it needed to be taken care of the right way. So you get the pleasure."  
**

**"Haku take care of her"  
**

**"Yes Zabuza"  
**

**I watch this Haku person and Reni go back and forward.  
**

**"It looks like you have a rival Haku?"  
**

**"It should appear."**

**As there weapons lock this Haku got cocky or trying to hit on my sister not sure. I saw Shikaku smiling darkly so I knew I had nothing to worry about.  
**

**"DO you know what makes my deadlier shinobi?"  
**

**"Oh no, what will that be."  
**

**He started to make hand signs with one hand.  
**

**"That neat trick doesn't make you deadly any shinobi worth their metal could do that."**

**As we watch the ice done show up not smart on his part a low power water bender and break that out.  
**

**"Nice if you think this snow globe will help you get another thing coming."  
**

**"I'm going to show what speed really is."  
**

**Before this Haku person had a chance to do anything next, his dome started to break and shatter into fragments. The look of shock was on Zabuza's as Reni gently moved her hand around and brought the ice fragments to her. Then sending them Zabuza body before he could defend himself Zabuza's head falls off his shoulders. While most of everyone's attention was on the fight at hand. No one, nothing the shadows moving around Zabuza and turning sharp as a blade wrapping around his neck.  
  
**

**While Reni made it look like she was going after Zabuza, she made her deadly strike from the other side. The fight lasted five minutes and both died by the end of it.  
**

**"Well that lasted longer than I thought."**

**Asuma-sensei said he went to collect the bodies.  
**

**"I must thank you for handing me that nuisance."  
**

**We turned around and look saw Gatō and his hold gang standing there.  
**

**"But the new plan that you still die here on this bridge."  
**

**"Guys with this morning's meeting more than ever plan on dying today."  
**

**"No sensei"**

**"So who planned on dying today?"**

**"Well we got Zabuza and his fuck toy."  
**

**"Oh I know who the next sensei is."  
**

**"Oh really, Ino who's next."  
**

**"He and his men are downing today."  
**

**"Oh that's right"  
**

**It did take us a long time to take them out, but the job wasn't done yet. Tonight we are going to Gatō's finish the job. To make sure no one else is there to cause trouble once we leave. It didn't take long to clean up after the fight. Tazuna crew returned to work building the bridge. And before we knew it, it was getting dark. We are back to rest for a bit then go finish our job. As we were eating Sakura, we saw a picture that part of it was gone. We out that Kaiza that he gave everything up for this village. Then Inari asks why we do it.  
  
  
  
**

**"Well Inari being a hero doesn't mean you don't have fear, it means you do what you must despite the fear like your grandfather. Building the bridge despite the fear for his life."  
**

**With that Serenity gets up and makes some tea she hands Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura the first cups they didn't take long to drink it and wanted more so she made more. We waited in till the family went to sleep and the tea Reni gave Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura was tea to help them sleep. So they wouldn't give us trouble when we go. We left under the cloak of fog again that Reni made. We got to the Gatō hid out it was a weird cone shape that looked to be floating in the air. It did take a long time to get in to finding the sleeping gang that went room to room killing teach and every one of them.  
  
**

**By the time we were done we were all covered in blood, setting fire to the building then we went to the hot springs not too far away, washing our clothes and ourselves up too. Reni uses water bending to dry our clothes. when we got back to Tazuna, we behaved like any other day, cleaned up our weapons, cleaned up the house like any other, went to sleep in around the time morning showed up Kakashi was awake and wanted Sasuke and Sakura to watch Tazuna.**   
  


**We never told him everything was taken care of, we even asked Tazuna not to say anything.  
**

**"Sure Kakashi"  
**

**After breakfast they went with Tazuna.**

**"Alright, I'll call if I need to back up Asuma"  
**

**"All right, I'll be here."  
**

**We watch him go with Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura.  
**

**"So, when are you going to tell Kakashi that Gatō and hi gang is dead?"  
**

**"And let's not forget Zabuza and his fuck toy."**

**"Why ruin there fun we get break and time to write up the report."  
**

**"I think it's nice I have you guys here today."**

**"Miss, Tsunami do need us to fix anything for you."  
**

**"No thanks guys, just enjoy your hard earned day off the bridge, it should be done by the end of the day or next."  
**

**For the rest of the day Asuma-sensei showed all of the way to write s-rank mission report. By the time Tazuna comes back home with Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura.  
**

**"The good news is the bridge is done for some reason and my worker is hard to do and a little faster to."  
**

**"That's great, we leave by noon tomorrow"  
**

**"Wait what about Zabuza and that mask ninja."  
**

**"and about Gatō."**

**"Taken care of, yeah they showed up yesterday and well for the rest of the story."  
**

**we had supper at the hold time Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't stop giving us the death stare. Once we are done with Ino and Reni help with the dishes. when we went up the stairs to finish packing our stuff just as we were getting ready for bed. Kakashi comes in with Sasuke and Sakura.**   
  
  


**"I want Sasuke to take credit for taking someone down?"  
**

**We all turn to Asuma-sensei to see what he would do.  
**

**"Kakashi I have you cover this is my report here read."  
**

**Kakashi took the scroll and read it and was happy in what it said to hand it back to Asuma-sensei.  
**

**"It's good we sleep in the other room and you guys can just stay here. "  
**

**"All right Kakashi sleep tight"  
**

**It didn't take us long to fall asleep. It was afternoon and we now we all ready to set out back to leaf.  
** ****

**"We are going to miss you guys."  
**

**"We are all going to miss you all as well, we have come back from time to time."  
**

**We said our last good bye was to start walking home after being gone for month.  
**

**"Asuma-sensei"  
**

**"Yes Naruto"  
**

**"Are just tools to be used like Zabuza?"  
**

**"Yes, Naruto you might as get use it."  
**

**"Naruto doesn't listen to Kakashi, his ideology has been warped."**

**'That's what the will of fire is all about. We as leaf ninjas must find our own will of fire which the lord first thought we all had inherited. My will of fire is my love for my family and village and want to do anything to protect the king. As well as our ninja way. So my question to you Naruto, what is your will of fire and your ninja way?"  
**

**"I will never go back on my word the that in my ninja way."  
**

**"who gave your word to Naruto."  
**

**It didn't take long to get back to the village.  
**


	11. Chuunin  Exams part 1

We were back in the village for a week and Kakashi had run Naruto and myself into the ground. Making a show up to the training ground at 3 in the morning. Hard train in the The Forest of Death were he leave us alone but we got lucky the ANBU helped us out. They they took the time to teach us new fighting techniques like boxing which use little chakra, behind the force of punch. Kickboxing, which uses mixed martial arts, Krav Maga is a combination martial art that focuses on realistic, yet tactical self-defense. Since it blends techniques from multiple martial arts, it is the perfect counter for the shinobi world. It borrows strikes, throws, and ground fighting techniques to make an all-around solid defensive and offensive fighter, however, the top belief for Krav Maga is that it is to be used for defense.  
  


They show us temporary paralysis, time reversal, and genjutsu. Just like everyday Kakashi will bring deep in the forest of death. 

"All right, boys, like I'm always taking deep into the forest of death you'll have to find your way out bye boys."

"Well what should we do today?"

"How do you learn a new jutsu?"

"Genma-sensei"

Genma has brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jonin outfit and always has his trademark senbon in his mouth. 

"I take that as a yes boys"

"So what are we going to learn today, Genma-sensei?"

"The Hiraishin no Jutsu words know Flying Thunder God Technique. It was the jutsu the Lord 4th use made him know as the Yellow Flash."

"Wow, that's rank jutsu thank you Genma-sensei"

"You're welcome boys"

Genma been showing us the start of the the thunder God jutsu. It took us till night fall to master the first step. 

"Alright boys, you did great today, take the day off tomorrow."

"We wish but Kakashi will not give us the day off he will just bring us here."

"To ditch us here."

"Do not worry about Kakashi. I will be having a talk with him today with Lord Hokage."

"All right"

"Hey Naruto, do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure, It be nice to eat with your family."

"Tell me about it, I haven't had a meal with them since before the land of waves."

It didn't take us long to get home. 

"Mama, I'm home and brought Naruto I asked to stay for dinner."

"Is that you Sokka, I've seen you and forever. I was starting to think you weren't living here any more."

"Sorry mama, but Kakashi has been well an ass to put it shortly. "

"What else is new, I'm making lasagna for dinner Reni having Shikaku over and Hinata coming over why don't go ask Jinora over."

"Mama are you playing match maker again?"

"Yes, Naruto needs a nice girl to settle down with and become the new mother of the Uzumaki clan"

I saw Naruto start to blush at that. I knew that Naruto liked Jinora. 

"Fine, I'll go ask her for Naruto."

"Your fucking ass Sokka."

"I love you too Naruto."

I went to Gai and Suyin place, and I knocked on the door.

"Hello young Sokka, what our youth and full family do for you."

"My family would like to invite Jinora over to dinner to get to know Naruto Uzumaki better."

"Your lady mother has chosen my little flower Jinora possible bride for Naruto?"

"Yes Gai, Naruto is a great guy that works hard."

"Oh no youthful Sokka, we think Naruto is a great young man. Tell your lady mother she'll be there."

"First Opal and now my Jinora"

I walked home wondering what he meant by that. 

"Mama Gai says Jinora will be here for dinner and I'm jumping in the shower."

"All right dear."

It didn't take me long to get cleaned up. After a nice hot shower I went to join Naruto in the living room to watch some movies.

"Hey you two, long time no see?"

"Yeah, do one mission with us and you go and hide on us when we get back."

"Hey, don't blame us Kakashi for having out training from 3am every day since we've been back and most of the time we don't get to go home in till 11pm at night."

"So most of the time I've been staying at Naruto because I've been out at the time and back so late. So I didn't wake up Mama and Papa."

"Are you still doing missions as well too?"

"Yeah, most of the time it cleans up training fields or does something in the forest of death."

"Like everyday"

"Why can't he do that?"

"Joke on him Anbu and Genma-sensei teaching us."

"Yep Genma-sensei gave us the day off tomorrow."

"Cool, so are we going to hang out with the group tomorrow?"

"Oh man I can't guy I promise Konohamaru I'll play ninja with him and his little friends on my next day off."

"No problem Naruto, we can all spend the day playing ninja."

I saw Jinora walk in sat down by Naruto. I saw Mama smile when she saw Naruto put his arm behind her.

"Dinner is almost ready"

"Ok"

The night went pretty much like that, we made plans to meet up at the Jasmine Dragon the next day. It was the first time I had been in bed in over 2 months. I was planning on sleeping in. At dinner we found out that Opal Kyoshi was engaged to Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka was engaged to Kiara Kyoshi. I was woken by my papa yelling at someone so I jumped to get shower in to get ready for the day. When I was done I went to find breakfast. Just to find papa still yelling at someone. I went into the kitchen to find Naruto and mama there.  
  
  


"Who is papa yelling at?"

"Kakashi he came dragging poor Naruto by the ear and he was only in towel."

"What for?"

"Saying he didn't give you any day off. Don't worry, Genma is in the."

Mama put pancakes down with tea.

"Why have you been leaving those boys in the forest of death!!!!! Kakashi you can't come in to home make demands saying they are your students when from day one you haven't been teaching them anything."

"I have been teaching them how to survive in a hostile environment."

"Don't even start with that shit Kakashi."

"Wow, sounds like your dad is really letting him have it."

The room felt it drop few, I looked up and saw Kakashi standing here.

"Finish eating, we're going."

"Kakashi leave them be I'll be working with them alone for you and we have a meeting with Hokage."

We have never seen that look on Kakashi before, and has me worry about what he does. 

"Wow, never seen that look from him before."

"I have when your father kicks the clan and away from Suki."

"What!!"

"Oh you boys didn't know Kakashi was married to Suki for time. Yes, your grandfather thought it would be a good match for Suki. Like a few other men that married into the clan, he agreed to lose his last name. Yeah, it didn't take long for the wedding."

"Wait mama wasn't his marriage ordered by the Hokage like a few others were?"

"Yes, Reni"

"He agreed to everything we threw at him, we didn't want him to marry anyone in the clan. Well the wedding was short but sweet but that's when the monster came out. He starts treating Suki like a slave, orders her to leave her work behind, and sole stays home. Kakashi slowly started to isolate from her clan and friends. 

Your father noticed something was wrong when all I did was say good morning to Suki and jump ten feet in the air. It took a little bit of time back Suki was able to come out and tell us all the dark things that been happening. She made sure got pregnant with multiples. To make sure I gave birth to a son, because Kakashi saw no use for a girl. 

Well under the prenup we had him sign, it stays to say that he must give up the anbu finding out he has. We were able to kick him out of the clan and we were able to keep any children too. 

Boy Kakashi was piss that when your father handed him the divorce papers. Your father had Suki go see Yamanka for therapy, and with that we out the abuse that Kakashi put her though even his own sister."

"So mama should we be worried about Kakashi?"

"No, you shouldn't worry about him."

"Ok. Mama, we are on our way to the Jasmine Dragon to meet everyone."

"That nice boys. Naruto why don't you ask Jinora if you can walk her to Jasmine Dragon."

I have never seen Naruto blush so hard. 

"Yes ma'am"

We walked out to Jinora place. I keep giving him shit about his crush on Jinora.

"Hey, she's way better than a pinky."

I watch knock on the door and Suyin opens the door.

"Is Jinora home?"

"Yes, she is, may I ask who is asking?"

"Naruto Uzumaki ma'am"

"What a nice young man, I'll let her know."

I watch Naruto blush at it. 

"Naruto you need to man up mama is trying to set you up with a wife."

"I know after spending time with Jinora she was out of my league. She is funny, smart, and very sweet. She can do way better than me."

"Naruto maybe you haven't noticed your smart, nice, and kick ass fighter too and your catch for any girl."

"Jinora, I was wondering if you have the day off as well we are all meeting up at Jasmine Dragon then after we are going to play ninja Konohamaru and his friends."

"I would love Naruto to just let go of getting my things."

"Yes.. Sure, we'll wait."

"God Naruto you talk to Jinora everyday before, now you sound like a bubbling fool."

"I know, I thought I felt something for Sakura. The more I got to know her as a teammate. She is a social climber Reni and you are right I don't need that see me for me."

We saw Jinora walk out, with a bag that had a blanket.

"I thought I'd bring a blanket and snacks for the children. Naruto I think it's sweet to spend time with the honorable grandson."

"Jinora he prefers to be called Konohamaru."

"How did you two meet?"

"Well when I dropped off that photo, I thought it looked cool to have war paint. Lord Hokage tossed it out as we went back forward about it. 

Then the Konohamaru tried to do an assassination attempt on the Hokage. He tripped over his scarf when he got up to try and blame. 

I picked up with the scarf to yell that trip over my own feet but Ebisu came in and told me he was an honorable grandson. Konohamaru goat me saying I couldn't touch him.

I punched told him I didn't care if he was his grandmother."

"Oh Naruto"

"Ebisu was going off about how the wrong type of person needed to be around. So I left but little did I know. I was be followed by a little munchkin, it didn't take me long to know he was following. He wanted me to train him, so I taught him my sexy jutsu . I think that someone would come stop me, but he learned it. Konohamaru told why he wanted to be Hokage, I told him it takes a lot sweat, blood, and tears to be Hokage. Nothing in life comes easy you have but as teaching him Ebisu came by and started to dis me again.

Konohamaru show the jutsu, Ebisu vulgarity, So I show shadow clones join it with my jutsu and call it my harem jutsu. You saw the blood coming out of Ebisu's nose and going flying. 

So ever since then Konohamaru has been wanting to hang out and play ninja I just don't have the heart to tell him no."

"Oh Naruto, that is very sweet of you to teach him."

We got to see Jasmine Dragon and see everyone there. 

"Hey guys, it looks like all you girls had the same idea and Choji."

"Hey want to make sure we have something to eat."

We saw Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi coming up. They ran right up to Naruto. 

"Hey boss, are we going to play ninja?"

"Yes, I hope a few of my good friends can join us."

"Really Boss, they want to play with us."

"Yes, and brought us snacks too."

The kids ran around happily, and poor Konohamaru ran right into Sakura. 

"Well look at the little brat how dare you."

"Sakura leave them be."

"Well well now I understand."

Konohamaru as she walks away from us but Konohamaru had to say something.

"Boss did seen how big her four heads were?"

Just then she turned around and started to chase the kids. We ran after them to stop her from hurting them too much. Konohamaru ran in two boy legs that were wearing a black cat suit. 

  
"Well, look what we have here, a few brats looking like they need a beating."

"Hey man, let him go."

"Go head beat the shit out of him I'll help out."

"How this we leave the you the punching bag and we take him."

The scarf he was holding, poor Konohamaru, was terrifying. Sakura was sitting there, goading him on. 

"I hate little kids, I enjoy kicking them around, some are never seen again."

"Finer than playing with us, leave the honorable grandson alone."

"You just say anything to help him."

Just then, very fine grains of sand wrapped the boy in the black cat suit fingers. 

"Unless you want your fingers you will let go of the Hokage grandson now."

Reni used her earth bending on him, i watch she didn't give any choice and forced him to let go of Konohamaru.

"How....now that we got him away from me"

"Doesn't matter"

"Kankuro you bring shame to our village"

" Gaara!"

" Gaara, I was just making friends."

"Shut up"

Red heads come out of nowhere to stop the fighting, the blonde and cat boy are terrified of him.

"I apologize for what caused my brother.  
Kankuro, Temari apologize now."

"We are sorry"

"We accept"

"Wait, there's not going to be any blood."

We all look at Sakura.

"Our offer is still on the table for the punching bag."

"Maybe another time"

"We wait I know leaf and sand are allies but you can't just come in and leaf with the proper paperwork."

"Sakura there were for the Chuunin exams."

"Yeah right"

"Is she serious"

"We'll see you around" 

"Come on Sakura you need to see the Hokage."

"Why do I need to see him on my day off"

With that she walks away Konohamaru and his friends are still shaking in terror. They are holding the children while us guys are standing around them.

"Come on, we need to talk to his lordship about this."

"Right, we'll get back at pinky later."

We walked to his office. Naruto was used to walking in there like he owns the place, in this case we didn't jump on it with in.

"Naruto, how many times have you got to wait for me to call you in."

"Well we have a problem?"

"Grandpa this Sakura chased in to mean looking boy that wanted to beat me up."

"Why is my grandson shaking in fear, Udon and Moegi crying?"

He looked up at us and wanted to know more about Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

"We made plans to meet up at the Jasmine Dragon, So we play ninja with these little guys like we promised, Konohamaru go little too exited. He ran into Sakura, tried to say sorry but began to chase him into the the sand that was here for the exam. Was going to beat him up but as we got things calmed down. Sakura had to goat him on so things were going to escalate up again, but their red head teammate to stop to it."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I'll handle it from here. Why take them out for ice cream."

"Come Konohamaru let go after we play ninja."

We got them and went to go get some ice cream.

(means while)

"Dad, are we going to let Sakura get away with what she did."

"We are not in these Chuunin exams known to lose lives right."

"Yes, but with Sokka and Naruto on that team we will me lose any of them."

"Yes, I know exams can be taken in teams 2, 3 or 4. We just have them be taken together."

"Then who will be their sensei dad."

"Genma, come forward please."

"Lord Hokage, I all ready feel like I'm their sensei. I am delighted for it to be official."

"Done, now go see there other Jounin sensei see who is ready to take the exams this year."

They sat in the meeting room waiting for the other sensei to show up. A few more with everyone catching up didn't take long for them to show up.

"Now that it's all here, let's discuss who is ready for the Chuunin exams this year."

"All ready"

"I've already seen a few other villages Genin."

"All right, let's tally in who is going in the exams."

"I Asuma Sarutobi recommend Choji Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Serenity Kyoshi."

"I Genma Shiranui recommend Naruto Uzumaki, Sokka Kyoshi"

"Wait, those two are my students"

"Not from last week Kakashi you showed you had no interest in teaching them so I gave them to Genma he been teaching them for the next month."

"I Inoichi Yamanaka recommend my team of hellions Azula Kyoshi, Kovu Kyoshi, Kiara Kyoshi, Zeheer Kyoshi."

"I Might Gai Kyoshi recommend Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kakashi Kyoshi."

"I Tenzin recommend Rei Haruno, Keiko Kyoshi, Hikaru Kyoshi"

"I Akihiko Sarutobi recommend Chika Kyoshi, Shikamaru Nara, Ryuu Kyoshi "

"I Ebisu recommend Opal Kyoshi, Hazashi Kyoshi, Sakumo Kyoshi"

"I Kurenai recommend Kiba Inuzuka, his ninken Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kion Kyoshi."

"I Kakashi Hatake recommend Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno"

"Wait Lord Hokage these are my students they are just not ready for this."

"Wait Iruka you didn't even teach them"

"But Hokage"

"But no Iruka, they say, they say they're there more ready than they are ready."

Let me know how you like it.

Thank you for the kudos thefandomslut, mintynight and to one guest. 

Thank you for the comments MusicansMaid,Mintynight, and Theslytherdor 


	12. Chuunin Exams part 2

**We were hanging out after dropping off Konohamaru.**   
**We were sitting drinking tea with Jasmine Dragon.**

**"I believe that Pinky was going to let the Konohamaru get beat up."**

**"Well that's true, Ino."**

**"So what are you going to do about her?"  
**

**"How about let her and Sasuke fail the Chuunin exams."  
**

**"Genma-sensei"  
**

**"That would be a good idea if we are good to be in the Chuunin exams."  
**

**"Well, good news for Sokka and Naruto, you're good to be in the exams this time."**

**"That's great news, Genma-sensei"  
**

**"Wait for the rest of our class?"  
**

**  
"I find them Asuma."  
**

**"Kurenai-sensei what is going on?"  
**

**Just then all the other sensei came in with Gai-sensei team as well the only sensei that wasn't there was Kakashi-sensei.  
**

**"We came to tell you children your going to take part of the chuunin exams."**

**"What really?"**

**"Yes, youthful leaves of Konoha"**

**"Wow, wait Naruto we stuck with pinky and duck ass."  
**

**"Than I have good news for you 2, I'm your sensei."  
**

**"Genma-sensei really, but how?"  
**

**"Yes, and Lord Hokage had seen that Kakashi wasn't teaching you anything, saw that I was he made me your sensei."  
**

**"Wow, hahah we hit jackpot suckers."  
**

**"You know our sensei was part of Twelve Guardian ninja for the fire daimyo"  
**

**"Well that is that"  
**

**"Well be here Monday morning in this classroom 329"**

**"Wow we are going to be in the Chuunin exams"  
**

**"We are happy for you guys now Kyoshi to pull all the girls that are going into the Chuunin exams to talk about our clan tradition."  
**

**"Wait does that mean those who marry clan members too Serenity"  
**

**"Yes, it is the one tradition that makes the girls follow."  
**

**"No, clan females can become chuunin without losing their virginity."**

**"Why are we only 13years old ?"  
**

**"If we're old enough to kill, we're old enough to have our cherries popped."  
**

**"And forget that we get to start learning how to please your male class."**

**"what about the boys in the clan?"  
**

**"They go through a different class on how to please your wife."  
**

**"Shikaku, I'll come over to your place tomorrow night."  
**

**"All right,"**

**I watch Serenity get up and go to the clan meeting.  
**

**"Shit what I'm going to do in my room is not set up to welcome a woman. Especially one first time with their man."**

**"Shikaku I'm sure that Serenity will be fine when the first time will be."  
**

**"Sokka girls talk about their first time with their other girl friends."**

**"That's not true Shikaku"**

**"It is true Naruto we talk about everything amongst ourselves. Who can last longer, who makes you cum and who bigger. You know stuff like that."  
**

**"Really Ino"  
**

**"Come on, it's no different than what you guys talk about."  
**

**"Oh shit we are so fuck...."  
**

**"How about I take Serenity to a nice hot spring bath inn and stay the weekend in?"  
**

**"Or you can take her on a camping trip to take her under the star sky"  
**

**"And traumatize my clan deer."  
**

**"Your deer need a good laugh too."  
**

**"Shikaku stop acting like a baby, we pass this exam and will be planning a wedding. I think laughing deer are the least of our problems."  
**

**"Forget the traumatizing deer"  
**

**"Ino!! your not helping"  
**

**"Who says I want to help? I think it's funny when Shikaku freaks out and he pulls all you boy in it."  
**

**She gets up laughing at us. We look at each other knowing we're all freaking out too.  
**

**"Oh come I bet she worries too."  
**

**"So how to solve this problem guys"  
**

**"God what is going on for some of us by tomorrow"  
**

**"Porn"  
**

**"what Naruto."**

**"We watch porn and read about it, maybe just maybe get those romance books the kids love to read."  
**

**"Can we get into the porn store, and the book store?"  
**

**"Ok we'll go to the porn store."  
**

**"And get what Naruto"  
**

**"We have to go in and see if we don't, maybe they have a few books to tell, help us, tell us how to do it."  
**

**"You want to see if they have sex manual Naruto."  
**

**"Ok let's go before anyone sees us."**

**We quickly walked out and down the street to the good porn store on the good part of the leaf. It didn't take us long to get there and the 8 of us stood not so sure it was the best idea.  
**

**"What are the boys doing here? Don't all 8 of us have many wives to be?"  
**

**We all jumped and turned around and saw it was Asuma, Genma and Gai standing there.  
**

**"Well we are going to be in the Chuunin exams soon and the girls will have to lose their flowers."  
**

**"Oh the clan tradition"  
**

**"Yes Gai-sensei "  
**

**"So we came here to see find help in the bedroom with the girls"  
**

**"Oh ok, why don't you go in and see find something to help you boys out."  
**

**"Shouldn't not have gone in there waiting were Shikaku?"**

**"He went shortly after they got caught."  
**

**"Why would he leave us behind?"  
**

**They went in going back in forward while fighting with each other. Shikaku was read through some of those books like the Kama Sutra, and Icha Icha novels.  
**

**"Shikaku find what you're looking for."  
**

**"Asuma-sensei I'm not sure I'm trying to find something."  
**

**"Well both are good books but maybe I should look at maybe something to relax her."  
**

**"Like what"**

**"Maybe get some bath salts, Melting Rose Petals, massage oils to start. Why are you trying so hard?"  
**

**"Well I don't want my wife to go find somewhere else to be please."**

**"oh ok well listen to her tell you what she likes"  
**

**"Oh, Ok I guess my plan to take her to a hot spring over the weekend would be a good idea."  
**

**"Sure, but you can use your bedroom and make it nice and romantic."  
**

**"Ok I have a lot of work to do?"**

**"That sounds like a plan and don't forget to plan for the Chuunin exam as well."  
**

**"Ok"**

**while everyone was fighting over what book or stuff to get. Shikaku got 4 books and bath salts, the bath melting rose petals and massage oils. As he passed though the by the book store he a magazine that has romantic bedroom ideas. He walked home and went straight to his bedroom which was the master room in the main house. He looked around his room and it had changed a lot since his first go around with Yoshino. There is no way to bring another woman in here with the other woman in touch.  
  
**

**"Ensui where are you?"  
**

**"Down here in the study why."**

**"I need you to hire some genin to clean and paint my bedroom and bathroom by this weekend."  
**

**"Oh what for?"  
**

**"Serenity is going to stay with us this weekend."  
**

**"Ok, I'm going to need to know more than that."  
**

**"Well the Kyoshi clan has this tradition that girls can only be Chuunin if they lose their virginity. I wouldn't have Serenity lose her virginity in the bedroom design fair weather woman. I can buy it sometime but I want the room redone."**

**"Ok, how would you like it done."  
**

**"How about it look like the forest with waterfall and pond with deer around. The night sky is on the ceiling and we need to have a new bedroom set too"**

**"Hold on Romeo to all those great ideas for your new master bedroom. How about we repaint the room and change the bedroom furniture with for great grandma's old furniture give it a new coat of stain."**

**"I guess that will work, wait why can't I remodel the bedroom now."  
**

**"Because as it looks like this house will soon be mine and Shikamaru. Serenity and you will be getting a band new main house. I'll have the contractors come by in the afternoon to discuss plans for your new home."  
**

**"I thought the Kyoshi clan was building the home?"**

**"They were but mom before she passed on with dad thought it be good idea to build it to show good faith cause the Kyoshi clan is spending a lot on the the wedding. she thought we should spend just as much on the new main house."  
**

**"So is grandma trying out a match for both the Hyuga and the what's left of the Uchiha?"  
**

**Ensui gives that look, but before he can say anything Shikamaru walks in.  
**

**"Ensui, guess what?"  
**

**"What is Shikamaru?"  
**

**"I saw Shikaku walking into the porn store today."**

**"Oh what did you get Shikaku?"  
**

**"A few books, bath salts, melting roses and massage oils for this weekend."  
**

**"Really wow my older brother is even a nerd going into a porn store."  
**

**"Shikamaru did you go to the porn store?"  
**

**"No"  
**

**"Next time you go in get one, little brother cause it might be your only girlfriends."  
**

**"Now boys, you both know you're in arranged marriages."**

**"Ok, Shikaku, do you have any idea how we want the new main branch home"  
**

**"Have Reni come up with a design."  
**

**"Only because you don't want to put in the work."  
**

**"No, she's going to have to live there and I really don't care as long as it has a roof, wall, indoor plumbing and a floor. I bet she has a dream home."  
**

**"Ok you have a point"  
**

**"Wait, what do you mean I'm getting married too?"  
**

**"Yep, I'm sure the elder council would be making that happen soon the Yamanaka clan and the Akimichi clan looking for arranged marriages for their clan heirs."**

**"So what does it have with me?"**

**" To ensure the merger goes smoothly you have to marry one of the Kyoshi clan's single girls."  
**

**"I did it if I had to choose it be Jinora."  
**

**"No Naruto got her."**

**"Ok Kiara"  
**

**"engaged with Kiba "  
**

**"Opal"  
**

**"Shino"  
**

**"Who left"  
**

**"Ikki, Azula, Kovu, Keiko, Kuvia, Asami, and Senna"  
**

**"Who do you know this Shikaku?"  
**

**"Really Shikamaru outside the fact that the Kyoshi clan heir is my teammate, she's going to be my wife one day and she keeps me up to date on what's going on, and I do the same with me."  
**

**"Oh right"  
**

**"Just get to know them Shikamaru for fuck sake."  
**

**"All right, so are in the Chuunin exams?"  
**

**"Yes they are Shikamaru"  
**

**"Yeah, it sounds like we're not helping the Kakashi team, is it the Sokka or Naruto team?"  
**

**"Was their team Hokage had put on our team."  
**

**"Oh, yeah Sakura and Sasuke are out of luck then."  
**

**With that Shikamaru left to his room to get bed early.  
In a very low voice, Ensui asks Shikaku.  
**

**"Why are you so worried about the sex you were married to before the change?"**

**"We never had sex, I never had sex with anyone."  
**

**"Why not?"**

**"Well outside we were at war, I don't sleep with sluts. How did you think dad would be able to sleep with her with all of us under the same roof."  
**

**"Wow I thought at least you shared a bed ."  
**

**"Hell no, I didn't want to pick any disease from her. Serenity is a good woman and deserves to be taken care of in all ways, and to be treated well. "  
**

**"Ok, I'll make sure everything is ready for this weekend"  
**

**"All right, I have reading to do and must help come up with a plan for the exams."  
**

**I went straight back to my room. I pulled out the books and started reading them. Oh God, what the hell is a clit and a g-spot that needs our family medical books on women's anatomy?  
**

**Before I knew it I woke to birds singing and the sun shining hearing Ensui letting in Serenity. Before I knew what was going on Shikamaru opened my bedroom door to let in Serenity.  
**

**"Here you go Reni Shikaku right in there."  
**

**"Thank you Shikamaru. "  
**

**"Morning sweetheart, I see been reading all night again."  
**

**When I looked at the book I was reading a medical book, getting anything about in at first in the till. I remember what other books I was reading.  
**

**"Reni, can you please wait outside for me?"  
**

**But it was too late she pick one of the books I got yesterday, the Kama Sutra.  
**

**"Kama Sutra, what's in this?"  
**

**"Honey I can explain."  
**

**She opens the book and starts to read it, as she reads the first page she blushes.  
**

**"Do you want to try some of these?"  
**

**"Well maybe but I got it so please you in the bed."  
**

**"Why is that?"  
**

**I put up the silent seals up so I can tell her.  
**

**"I'm really 30years olds man."  
**

**"I don't understand how you have been going through school and everything."**

**"Well it was your father and mother's plan, my dead wife Yoshino was about to give birth to Shikamaru."  
**

**I went and explained everything about how life went through again and how Shikamaru was really my brother. Because my father was cheating on my mother. After I told her everything she, I waited to see how she would react to the news.  
**

**"Shikaku why do you look worried."**

**"Well waiting for you to start yelling and screaming at me."  
**

**"Why on earth would I do that the way I see it I'm lucky to have a man the will be honest to me and has shown in the past he faithfully too."  
**

**"You're not made at me?"  
**

**she sat down on the bed next to me.  
**

**"Let me show you how I'm not angry with you."  
**

**She leans in place her lips on mine the kiss was soft and sweet. when we pull away slowly, we lean in to kiss so I pull her on to my lap and she straddles me.  
**

**Soon we are panting, becoming lightheaded with the air from our lungs by each other. We pulled away again and strands of saliva were connecting us. Just as we were about to kiss again Shikamaru opened my bedroom door.  
**

**"Hey Shikaku, are you ever coming out of this room?"  
**

**"Oops didn't think you were busy bye."  
**

**"I'm going to kick you fucking ass Shikamaru"  
**

**What I see: Reni giggles on top of me.**

**"So do you feel ready for tonight?"  
**

**"Yes and no, I don't want our first time here in this room."  
**

**"So were do want be at?"  
**

**"Not sure, I wanted to take the hot springs inn were every room has its own hot spring. Ino suggest we camp."  
**

**"Now sounds fun just the two of us for a few days, don't do your clan those small one room cabins."  
**

**"Yes we do and we have a hot spring in it."  
**

**I now know were we can go.**

**"Why don't we come back in few hours and we go to it."  
**

**"Alright "  
**

**I watch her get up and leave, I get up looking for Shikamaru.  
**

**"Shikamaru we need to go clean up the cabin."  
**

**"Why the fuck should I?"  
**

**"isn't that or I'll ask Gai-sensei to help you out."  
**

**"Fine, I'll help you."  
**

**We work all day to clean up the cabin, I chop wood to have a fire.  
**

**"Ok, let's get back to what I need so I can get clean up."  
**

**When we got back I saw my room was being changed.  
**

**"I quickly grabbed my clothes pack for the weekend and jumped into the shower to clean up"  
**

**I went shopping for groceries and other supplies. I want to make this the best night out.  
  
**

**"Do Shikaku have plans for the exams?"  
**

**"Well fill this order and tell the plan."  
**

**"Ok this is a lot of roses and there petals"  
**

**"Yep"**

**"So what is the plan?"  
**

**"The plan is that we wait and rest for the exam."  
**

**"Why?"**

**"Because the exam is in stages we come prepare for anything."  
**

**"How are we going to do that?"  
**

**"Put funinjutsu on your back pouch leg holsters so it can hold more. Done right, we put six months worth of supplies and MREs. Once it is in place you can place everything we need for s rank mission run."  
**

**"Ok I got it, I'll have dad help me with it. Here is your order."  
**

**"Thank you, Ino see you Monday."**

**"Yes, and don't come looking for me I'll be busy with Ryuu."  
**

**"Holy fuck you're getting married too congratulations Ino."  
**

**"Yeah dad thinks it be good idea for you follow the Kyoshi girls tradition to become a Chuunin."  
**

**I wave goodbye to her, I have just enough time to set the cabin to nice before Reni shows up. I hope everything is ready nicely. I hope I don't fuck it up. I got back to the house just in time to see her walk up the path.  
  
  
**

**"Sweet, I thought I was coming to get you?"**

**"I know but I needed to get away faster the new lessons we have to go through are driving me crazy. Oh be prepared papa and the clan elder asking you how our weekend went, and where we need to work out."  
**

**"So do want to see the cabin?"  
**

**"Yes"  
**

**I grade her bags and we walk down the path to the forest I took deep into it. Once we got to the cabin I had to stop real fast so I ran in there to light the candles.  
**

**I placed the bag by the bed and made sure everything was ready. Once I walked out I saw the deer around her getting past the sun light coming though trees hitting her. Made her the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.  
**

**"My god you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
**

**"Shikaku are you trying get up my skirt."  
**

**'Maybe, but it still doesn't change that you'll still be the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm lucky to have you. Come let me show you the inside of the cabin."  
**

**I gently pull into the cabin and I hear her gasp at the side of the cabin. I had fire-going candles lit all around with the rose petals laying all over the bed and floor.  
**

**"Shikaku, did you do all this?"  
**

**"Well with Shikamaru's help but yes."  
**

**"Well how about we change into something a little more comfortable."  
**

**I watch go in to the bath room while slip in black silk boxers and waited for her on the bed. She came out wearing a white Chemise that had soft eyelash lace trim and a v neckline.  
**

**"Wow wow Serenity you look haven sent, the six path sages must be missing a priestess."  
**

**She blushes as she pulls at me, she really looks good in that chemise. I pick her up and place her on the bed right next.**

**"Shikaku I'm scared"  
**

**"Me too, let's start with some kissing and see were that goes."  
**

**I lean place lips gently on hers. I gripped her hips, reaching my hand around, kneading soft flesh. She groans as teasingly bit her bottom lip. I slipped my tongue into her mouth teasing her tongue. It started to get even heated, I rolled over on you, her slowly I started to grind my hips to see her reaction. I pull back a groan feeling hot, I pull down her shoulder straps kissing the skin as I go. I got down to her breast, kneading the left one while my lips found a nipple and wrapped around it.  
  
**

**"Ah!"**

**Serenity blushed and was surprised by her body reacting to my touch. I let my travel lower to tease her slick folds.  
**

**"Sh......Sh......Shika I'm supposed to oh God t.....to f....f....fuck br..bring you pleasure."  
**

**"I get the pleasure by bringing it to you, and on the plus side we have all weekend to try new things together. "  
**

**She spreads her legs to me so easily, I pull off her Chemise completely off. I started to move lower on her to look at her folds.  
**

**"Shika don't look there."  
**

**She blushes at me holding her legs open while starting to move one finger up and down. I found her clit started to tease it. As I move my finger around her clit I listen to her gasp and groan. I get the idea to suck on her clit wanting to know want her sound that come out to her.  
**

**I wrap my lips around it feeling the soft and hard texture. I move my finger lower her hole. I slid my finger in feeling the warmth and the wetness.  
**

**I slowly started to thrust one finger, letting her get used to it. While maintaining a steady rhythm on her clit, her walls become wetter. Her moans started to become louder, adding two fingers increase my thrusting and she started to thrust her hips about.  
**

**I felt her surrounding walls becoming wetter and the grip was becoming tighter. Her moans becoming wails and groans, I curved my fingers inside of her hitting that particular spot and started massaging it while I was thrusting my fingers. After a few more minutes we were blindsided by the first orgasm. I pull my finger out and start sucking off her sweet cum.  
**

**I pulled off my boxers and positioned myself above her. She pulls me into a deep kiss, rubbing his cock on a slick cover folding lube at her. I lined myself at her wet opening resting my head against her forehead. Slowly thrusting in keep going in till I hit a barrier. I pull back a little while looking deep into Serenity's eyes. She looking at me with a gentle smile pulls in to a deep kiss.  
**

**While kissing her deeply I thrust back in, pushing past her barrier and took her virginity. Serenity pulls away from kissing cringes in pain, I watch a tear fall from her eyes.**

**"Oh Sweet heart, do you want me to stop."  
**

**"No it will hurt no what."  
**

**"Wait does it hurt you every time?"**

**"No, just my first time Shika, just give me a minute."  
**

**With that she pulls me in to a deep kiss, while things get heated up again she starts to move her hips a little. I started slowly, slowly pulling out, thrusting back in.  
**

**"Fuck you so tight baby."  
**

**I continued to thrust into her as her whimper started to turn moans as I brushed against her cervix. she was digging her fingers into my back and attempting to anchor herself.  
**

**she started to move her hips against mine to gain more friction. getting up on my knees picking up her leg. Crooks of my elbows started thrusting hard into her.**

**"You're so big"  
**

**Her cries out in her breathy moans as speed up my thrusting, she starts pants. I felt her wall tightening around me, and knew I was starting to feel tight in my balls.**

**"Sh........Sh....sh.....shika"  
**

**She pants at as manhandled her onto her hands and knees. I gripped her hip and started thrusting even harder than before. I felt her wetness leaking around dripping down on to the bedding. She let a strangled moan bend over, latching onto her neck.**

**Digging my teeth into her neck, muffling a growl-like groan as I thrust even harder into her. As we both cum filling her up with my cum. Falling to our side catching their breath for moments.  
  
**

**"Are you all right baby?"  
**

**"Yes, that was great"  
**

**"Glad you like it."  
**

**We breathed kisses I pulled out of her roll so her head was in the cock of my neck. Cover us as we fall asleep.  
**

**Please let me know how you like this chapter. Especially the love scene it my first love.**


End file.
